Pink
by Kit2000
Summary: Sometimes we go crazy about different things...Ikuto discovered that pink colour became something he can't live without. And it all started from one fateful day at his sister's wedding... an AMUTO fic!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hello everyone. Let me introduce my 3d fic on Shugo Chara to you. This time it's based on a glamor__ous song "Pink" by Aerosmith. _

_As always, I don't own Shugo Chara and any Aerosmith's songs. I'm just a fanfiction-writer who love their works ^.^_

_Okay, here is the first chapter. Read and don't forget to review! ^.~ (And please, if you find any mistakes, tell me so that I could correct them. I'm not a native English-speaker T.T Thanks for your help in advance ^.~)_

**Pink**

_Chapter 1_

Pink…

It was his new obsession.

Why pink?

Well…it wasn't even a question.

Ever since he met her at his sister's wedding, Tsukiyomi Ikuto got sick with almost an incurable illness called an ultimate devotion.

Pink was on the lips of one of the guests. But it wasn't only her lipstick that caught his attention. That girl's hair and dress were also pink.

Hmm…at that very moment the young man realized that it had become his favourite colour.

All Ikuto's attention was drawn to that only person with such a glamorous style. Believe me or not but pink was the love he unexpectedly discovered.

And that girl's name was Hinamori Amu of 18 years old. As he found out later, she was the groom's best friend's girlfriend. But she didn't belong to that blond guy's world. In Ikuto's eyes, she was beyond everyone and everything. And he longed to reach her height.

After his sister's wedding, Ikuto couldn't but think about the pink-haired maiden. Her face and the way she held herself in a public were painted in his mind. The girl was 5 years younger than him, but it couldn't stop the guy to be so interested in her person.

An accident meeting had decided their destiny.

It was a rainy day, when he noticed her standing under a tree. There was an umbrella in her hands. And its colour was…yeah, you guessed right…pink. She was struggling against a strong wind and it caused her deco umbrella to break from the force it tried to hold back.

Ikuto chuckled. It seemed that that shade of red was chasing him wherever he went. The young man approached a startled girl and hid her wet form under the hood of his black umbrella.

"Need some help?" he asked playfully.

The girl gifted him with a doubtful look.

"No, thanks. I can cope with this problem myself," she answered coldly.

A light smirk touched his lips.

"It looks like you are waiting for someone".

"It's none of your business".

"What kind of a boyfriend is he if he makes a girl waiting under the rain?"

That question wasn't addressed to her directly but it hit the bull's eye. The girl glared at the stranger and hissed:

"How dare you speak about Tadase-kun in such a rude way?! Mind your own business!"

"Hmm…so his name is Tadase-kun," a sly smirk appeared on his face.

The girl's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"I'll make you pay!"

The guy's hearty laugh filled the air.

"I don't mind, Amu. I'll buy you whatever you please".

"It wasn't what I meant…wait a minute…how did you know my name?!"

Now she looked surprised and bewildered and Ikuto liked it very much.

"Actually, we've met before".

"Ha!" she crossed her arms on her chest "I don't remember meeting someone as ill-behaved as you".

He sighed.

"What a hot temper you have…tsk…tsk"

"Stop joking around!"

Ikuto straightened and turned to face her.

"I'm not joking. You were at Utau and Kuukai's wedding, so was I. I'm Utau's older brother, by the way".

Amu's jaw dropped literary. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I could never think that Utau has such a strange brother," and she burst into laughter.

Ikuto hated to be a mockery, but since it was the girl he was so interested in, he gathered all his self-control to hold himself in a proper way.

"I could never think that that blond guy would fall in love with such a hot-tempered girl".

"Shut up!"

Despite her rude attitude she was still awesome to his eyes.

"You are shivering, Amu. You may catch a cold. Let's go and find some café," he offered politely.

"No, I have to wait for Tadase-kun".

Ikuto rolled his eyes. The girl was so stubborn.

"Listen, if he really cared about you, he would have called you and told that he would be late. But he didn't and I'm more than sure that he knows that's it's raining cats and dogs outside".

Amu shivered and rubbed her forearms to warm herself up.

"For a man, it's unforgivable to be late on a date," he continued but then he realized what mistake he had done.

Ikuto didn't want to make her upset by telling that last phrase, but a hurt expression on her face told him that he had already done it.

"Come on, Amu, I'll treat you to some hot chocolate".

And she followed him without any other word. It surprised him a little, but it looked like the whole situation made her realize something important.

It was really an accident meeting. He didn't plan it, nor did she.

When they entered the nearest café and sat at one of vacant tables, Ikuto couldn't but show a smile. Her sweater and scarf were also pink. She reminded him of a flamingo.

"Pink colour goes with the fashion nowadays, doesn't it?"

It was a joke, but she took it as a prank.

"Do you have anything against my favourite colour?" the girl glared at him threateningly.

Ikuto just chuckled sincerely.

"Nothing at all. I like pink too by the way".

"Ha-ha, as if!"

And she put that sweet pink cookie in her little pink mouth. Tsukiyomi swallowed. That colour was driving him crazy.

"I really do," he uttered almost soundlessly, still looking at her with his clouded gaze.

"If it's really true, than you are the weirdest guy I have ever met in my whole life," and she took another bite of a pink cookie.

Ikuto was silent for some minutes. He didn't leave his eyes from her, watching her every move, her every breath.

She loved pink and he realized that his love was from the first sight. Somehow, he wasn't so confident that it was the colour's fault anymore. This girl was really something. She was different from the others. She was…unique. The style that made her be so extraordinary, pink colour, that suited her fragile form a little too well—everything made her look beyond the others to his eyes.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he started suddenly, placing his elbows on the table and laying his chin on his crossed fingers, "I'm 23 years old and working at a producing music centre. I like jokes, pink colour and kids."

Amu blinked at him several times before asking:

"Why are you telling me all these things?"

A mesmerizing gaze of his deep-violet eyes made the girl gulp and swallow hard.

"I'm telling you this so that you could know me better".

"Why should I?" she said coldly, crossing her arms on her chest, and turned her head to look at the window.

"You shouldn't, but I think it's good to know each other better since we're going to get married in the near future," he answered nonchalantly, never leaving his eyes from her form.

Amu's jaw dropped as she slowly turned her head to place her surprised gaze on a freak that was sitting across her.

"What did you just say? Are you nuts, Mr.? I will never marry someone as crazy as you!" she shouted at his face angrily and beat her fist against the table.

People that were sitting at the café forgot about their own business and stared at the noisy couple. When Amu noticed their far too interested gazes, she arched her eyebrow and asked irritatingly:

"Any problems?!"

Everyone shook their heads and looked away in fear.

Ikuto examined her face. She was furious and it made her pale skin turn bright pink. A cheeky smile touched his lips as he bent over the table to be closer to the hot-tempered girl and uttered:

"It was very expressive, Amu, but never say never. I don't think that you'll find anyone else, who will love pink colour as you do and will be ready to share this passion with you".

"Don't be so sure! Tastes may change, you know," she instigated, sending him a wild glare.

"Ha-ha, but definitely not this one," Ikuto laughed lightly, putting his hand in the inner-pocket of his jacket. "I will leave my phone number in case you are ready to break up with him. Call me and I will be there by your side right away".

And the young man took out a visit card from his leather wallet and placed it on the table right in front the girl.

"I have to go now. I hope that it's not our last meeting, Amu-chan~" he winked at a startled pink-head, stood up and left, leaving his black umbrella hanging on her chair.

Amu was bewildered. The guy seemed to be an alien to her eyes. She looked down and her gaze fell on a small sheet of paper. It 's colour was…hahaha…the girl's eye twitched….it was bright pink, decorated with white and blue flowers. There was an inscription: "Tsukiyomi Producing Centre" and a director's phone number written in a light pink colour below the text.

Amu's eye twitched again. It couldn't be for real. Right? I mean, where could you meet a guy who was obsessed with such a girlish colour?

Haha…you may call it fate or something else, but Hinamori Amu had met one: the strangest person she had ever seen in her life.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

----

A/N So? How was it? Should I continue? Haha. Just kidding. I will continue it no matter what since I have the next chapter already written in my copybook. Thanks for your attention. An you know what to do, right?

Push this beautiful green button! ~~~^.^~~~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow! Thanks for your sweet reviews, guys! I could never imagine that this fic would get such a great audience! Thank you very much for your support and encouragement! And those who added this fic in their fanlist, I'm very grateful ^.~ I was thinking to update in few days but after getting all those wonderful feedbacks I just couldn't leave you and make you wait any longer! *.*

**OliviaLively****, **thanks for your support! I'm glad you liked the beginning ^.~

**Himeka Tsukiyomi**, thanks!

**WolfLoverLisa**,  
Me: yeah, it's strange that our cat-boy fell for pink .

Ikuto: You made me be this way! I'm not that crazy *glares*

Amu: Oh, common Ikuto, there is nothing to be so ashamed of. Pink is great *curling a strand of her pink hair on her index finger*

Me: Anyway, you two just **have** to do what I want you to do, since it's my fic. Bwahahahaha!

Amu and Ikuto: *gulp*

**Wildeh:** Thanks!

**xXYoraXx****:** I will, dear! ^.~

**Natsuya801923**: thanks for your remarks, dear! I appreciate your help! ^.^ Ikuto maybe a little OOC (though I don't see him his way ^^''') but, hey, where is the fun if he remains the same in this fic??? Since the fic is based on the song, he just **must **to be this way haha… It's just the story with him in the main role. But since he is the best for this role I chose Shugo Chara fandom ^^''' And don't forget that he is older here, and people change as the years are passing by ^.~

**Nessz**: I see you, dear! ^.^ Thanks for kicking that button!

Okay, and let's read the chapter, shall we? ^.~

**Pink**

_**Chapter 2**_

And winter had finally come. Amu loved this season more than anything else. In winter Tadase-kun had confessed to her. It was 2 years ago. So this cold time of the year held the most precious remembrances to her.

That day was their second anniversary and Amu was waiting for her special person in a snowy park. But if to be honest, she wasn't so sure about her feelings anymore. It seemed that his work and researches were more important than being with her. It was true that Tadase-kun was a successful biologist, but her young heart couldn't take his excuses anymore. Whenever they were going to meet, he would always betray her expectations by canceling the date or not even coming in the first place.

And it made her heart ache. Of course, she understood that he was working and all, but she wanted to be loved by him, to marry him and always be with the one she loved. She wanted just a simple attention from his side. Was it too much of asking?

Time flew by but there still was no view of him. And it had been 2 hours since her arrival at the place. 2 hours of standing in the cold. Amu was getting confused. She was so tired of waiting. It couldn't be that he had forgotten about their date, could it? To prove the rightness of her thoughts, she took her mobile phone out of the pocket and dialed a number.

After several beeps she heard Tadase's voice.

"What is it, Amu-chan?" he sounded calm and sweet as always.

The girl bit her lower lip. After a short pause she began to speak.

"Tadase-kun, are you free now? Can we meet?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm in the middle of my experiment. Maybe tomorrow?"

She swallowed a lump that rose in her throat. It couldn't be happening again…

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you. See you later then."

"Bye."

And he hung up.

It hurt…it hurt so much! He had forgotten, he didn't even remember about their special date when she called him. And she reminded him about this day so many times…

Amu chuckled bitterly and bit her lower lip again to control the upcoming tears. It wasn't fair. He promised to change. It wasn't the first time he forgot about the meeting, but every time she told him about his absence, he begged her for forgiveness and promised to improve.

Amu wiped away a little hot tear from the corner of her eye. It was pointless to stay here. She looked like a fool by standing there for who knew how long.

The girl took out a small purse from her deco pink bag and opened it. There was a little mirror inside the purse, so she checked her make-up and was about to close the object in her hands, when her eyes fixed on a little pink-coloured sheet of paper. She remembered how she got it immediately. It was 3 months ago when that strange guy gave his visit card to her. And she couldn't understand why she didn't just throw it away from the beginning, but instead, she had put it in her purse and kept it till this very moment.

Millions of thoughts ran through her mind. A feeling of betrayal echoed in her heart, when she recalled Tadase's face. Everyone admired their relations and called them a perfect couple, but how wrong those people was. Amu lowered her head in regret. She thought that she could change Tadase, that her love would win his heart—a heart of a scientist. But it seemed that she was just dreaming all this time. The reality was a way crueler than she thought. She loved him, but his indifference and nonchalance reached the highest point of her patience.

A hot tear rolled down her cool cheek and froze under a cold wind, though she wiped it away roughly.

"Yo! Amu, is that you?" a familiar voice called out to her unexpectedly.

In a second Kuukai's cheerful face appeared before her golden eyes.

"Oh, girl, what could happen that you look so miserable and lost?" he asked with concern as his smile dropped right away.

"Kuukai-kun!" she couldn't believe that it was him, her eyes widened in surprise. "How come you're here?"

He grinned broadly in return.

"I came to pick Utau up from work. And what about you? I supposed that you had to be with Tadase, since it's your anniversary today," he gifted her with an intimidated look, arching a red eyebrow.

Something tightened in her chest painfully. Even Souhma-kun remembered that she and Tadase had a special date that day.

"He didn't come," was her dry reply as she looked away and stared emotionlessly at the passing people.

A red-haired guy clapped her shoulder in a friendly way and offered her a reassuring smile.

"I have some free time before taking Utau home, maybe you'll accompany me to a café? My treat, of course."

She didn't feel like going anywhere, but she agreed to her own surprise. Maybe it was because she didn't want to feel lonely at the moment; maybe it was because Kuukai was a good friend of hers. She didn't know the reason, but in a blink of an eye Amu found herself sitting at a cozy little café with a cup of hot coffee in her hands.

"So, Amu-chan, why did it happen?"

She didn't need an explanation of that question, because the girl knew what exactly he wanted to know.

"He is always busy with his experiments and researches, so I guess, he could forget about our anniversary…again." Hinamori made a heavy sigh. "I'm tired, Kuukai-kun." Her eyebrows knotted as a hurt expression appeared on her lovely face. "Sometimes I feel like he doesn't want me to be around, that I'm some kind of an encumbrance to him and his work. Our meetings became a rarity. I'm not sure about his feelings towards me anymore. I thought that it was ok at first, that we will find the solution, but it seems that the only one who tries to do something is me, and that makes me be left behind."

"Here," there was a napkin in his hand and Amu didn't even notice that she was crying.

"I quite understand your situation, Amu-chan. We've been through similar problems." Kuukai sounded serious, yet his voice was calming and honest. "Utau is a famous singer. Even if we live under the same roof as a family, it doesn't mean that we have a chance to talk to each other. I got irritated with her because she didn't provide me with her attention. Our marriage was on the edge of collapsing. But you know what? We had a serious conversation some weeks ago and she said that we have to save our relations, our family, and our love to each other no matter what. She signed a two years' contract and she has to work for it, but after that Utau promised to take a long vacation, so we could start everything anew, set a real family and have as many kids as we want." When Kuukai said those last words his lips curved into a gentle smile and a light blush appeared on his young handsome face. "I believe that we can overcome everything to keep our family alive, because I love Utau and she loves me in return. But what concerns you…" he looked at her seriously and carefully, "I hate to admit it, but I really think that you should break up with Tadase. I respect him as a friend, as a smart and intelligent person, but I can't forgive him for making you cry and suffer so much. You are a good, lovely, caring, gentle and clever girl; I believe there is someone who will treasure you the way you deserve to be".

Amu was silent. Souhma had just voiced all of her most hidden doubts that were bugging her for a long time. Things got so tangled when you were alone, but now, when there was a person, a dear friend who you could talk to, all those messy thoughts just stood on their right places. Breaking up with someone you loved was a hard decision and even harder process. She didn't know if she could ever do it. It was painful to bear with such indifferent attitude from Tadase's side, but it was even more painful to just burn all the bridges.

"Amu-chan, please, cheer up," the guy took her hand encouragingly. "Let the time do all the work. Time is your best friend. You will find the way, I'm sure. Just don't think too much now. You need to change the atmosphere around you. How about a dinner with Utau and me today? I'm sure she will be happy to see you," and he grinned at her with that broad and friendly smile.

Amu laughed a little in return. It was hard to hide the tears that were ready to leave her eyes. Having such good friends as Utau and him was a real happiness and she couldn't control those sentimental feelings.

"I'm so grateful for your help, Kuukai-kun," she uttered truthfully on the edge of bursting into tears.

"You're welcome!" he cheered. "Now, wipe your teary face and let's go or else Utau will skin me alive if I am late to pick her up".

Amu giggled earnestly at his remark and did as she was told.

After 10 minutes of walking, they entered a huge building in European style.

----

A/N So? What do you think of this chapter? There was no Ikuto here as you can see. *grins slyly* But a lot of Kuukai *.* Now, I have nothing to retype from my copybook, but it doesn't mean that there won't be any continuation . I will try my best to update the 3d chapter asap! Just don't forget to push that little cute green button below the text! Your reviews—is what makes me want to write quickly ^.~

Thank you for your attention! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N **_**Hello guys! I'm back with the 3d chapter of "Pink". Ah, I'm so glad that I can finally update it! I hope you will like it and shower me with your impressions! *.***

**WolfLoverLisa****:  
****Me:** oh, thank you for your sweet review, dear! *.*  
**Ikuto**: what's with those shining eyes, Kit2000? It hurts to look.  
**Amu *whispers***: Ikuto, you can't stop surprising me. She is the author, after all. So be quite, or else she will force me to be stuck with you somewhere, and I hate even thinking about it!  
**Me**: hmm…nice idea, Amu! *.*  
**Ikuto**: and here are those shining eyes again… ***rolls his eyes***  
**Amu:** ***gulps*** somebody…HELP!!!

**Here me roar -Mew-**thanks a lot, dear! I'm glad that you like the story!

**animeluver713**hmm, really? When I was writing those lines, I didn't consider Ikuto being some crazy criminal .

**Natsuya801923**thank you very much for reading my story. I'm very glad that you enjoy it! ^^ Yes, Kuukai is great! That's why he is my second beloved male character from Shugo Chara after , yes, Tadase is a biologist here. I just can see him in that white robe and all busy with some plants and experiments. Haha. Oh, and thank you for giving me the idea about Amu's outfit. I wasn't even thinking about it before you pointed out this idea ^^v

**Nessz**thanks for your review! ^^ I'm not a big fan of Nagehiko and according to the story, he doesn't fit in the role of Utau's husband ^^''' that's why the wise guy here is Kuukai haha.

**Ana Hinakoto**many thanks, dear! I hope you will keep on reading it!

**Kairou Watoshimi**oh, thank you very much for your warm words. I'm glad that my story reached your heart. And I'm very happy to share this fic with you, people. Thank you for becoming my reader ^^ I'm very flattered!!!

So, guys, now, let's read the 3d chapter!

**Read, enjoy, and REVIEW! ^o^**

_**Pink**__**  
Chapter 3**_

"_Patience is the art of hoping"._

"_It is not necessary for all men to be great in action. The greatest and sublimest power is often simple patience"._

"_Patience and diligence, like faith, can move mountains"._

He knew it. He perfectly understood it. Tsukiyomi Ikuto considered himself as a patient person with strong willpower, but after 3 months of waiting for a call from a certain pink-haired maiden, he started losing one of his greatest virtues.

He was sitting at his personal office and was tapping his fingers against a smooth surface of an oak table. There was a photo in his free hand and he was examining it closely. Lots of people were depicted at the picture, but only one colour managed to catch his attention.

Pink.

And he knew the person who wore that pink dress that day, the very day of his sister's wedding. She supervised to make him interested in her from the first sight. Well, knowing her, she didn't even think about it. It happened by accident, he just noticed her in a faceless crowd of guests and sensed as if his body was striked by a lightning. Since then he couldn't find peace.

He was seeking their meeting, but forced himself to be patient.

Violet eyes stopped on a single person at the picture.

Hinamori Amu of 18 years old, who was currently dating some "Tadase-kun".

Ikuto looked up and gazed at the white ceiling, his nape hit the back of his exclusive arm-chair softly.

Should he keep on waiting or should he just start to act? Patience was one of the supreme virtues of his character, but was it appropriate in this situation?

"It's been three months already..." he sighed and sat straight in his arm-chair. Throwing one last glance at the photo, he put it in one of the cases of his table.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a phone ringing. The young man took out his cell-phone and pressed the green button.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Tsukiyomi! " Ikuto heard someone speaking French on the other end of the phone. The midnight-haired young man registered all the possible answers in his head with a sonic speed, and greeted the foreign partner using the same French language.

He couldn't know that that conversation would become decisive and significant to him.

_**OooooO**_

"Here is my beauty!" cried Kuukai and approached a tall blonde-haired lady with violet eyes, who was walking down the corridor.

"Nice timing, hubbie. I was worried that you would be late again," the lady rolled her eyes elegantly, letting her other half leave a kiss on her flushed cheek.

"I would never make my princess waiting for her knight more than a millisecond," he gifted her with his broad hearty smile. "By the way, do you remember Hinamori Amu?"

Kuukai stepped aside and let his escort come into a view. The girl in a bright pink fur-coat, white fur-hat and white leather high boots waved her hand at the older girl and smiled uneasily.

"She was with Tadase on our wedding," continued the red-head.

"I remember, Kuukai. I have a good memory on faces, moreover, we are good friends with Amu," she smiled briefly and outstretched a hand for a handshake. "It's nice to see you again, Amu-chan. What brought you here?"

"I…"

"Actually," interrupted Souma, scratching the back of his neck, "I met Amu in the street and couldn't leave her in that upset state of hers. So I invited her for a dinner with us. I hope you don't mind it, Utau?"

The Souma lady crossed her arms on her chest and closed her eyes dramatically.

"Of course not, but you make it sound as if I'm some kind of a monster that doesn't allow you make your own decisions. What will Amu-chan think about me?"

"Sorry," uttered the third person, "I didn't want to trouble you. I know that I am too many here, so I better go home. It was nice to meet you again Utau. And thank you for everything, Kuukai-kun". And Amu was about to turn and leave, but a gentle grip on her hand stopped her from doing so.

"Wait, Amu. You are telling nonsense!" demanded the blonde. "We will be happy if you share a dinner with us. We haven't seen each other for a long time. I am sure there are lots of things to discuss! So, don't be so stubborn and let us treat you as a dear guest".

Hinamori's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. She was so touched by Utau's words that she felt her eyes filling with tears. Oh, why was she so sentimental today?! When did she become so weak and vulnerable?

"Oh, common, Amu, don't make that gloomy face again," Kuukai laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up and forget about the problems! Don't let them get you down, girl!"

"That's right," agreed Utau and nodded, "I may not know the whole story, but I know the best medicine from depression."

"Yeah? And what is it?" Kuukai arched his eyebrow and glanced at his wife doubtfully. He knew: if Utau fell a victim of depression, then it was the hardest time for him to live.

"It's chilling out with good friends!" The blonde girl smiled broadly at his husband, who had a sweat dropped expression at the moment. "So, you are coming with us and have a dinner. And we won't take "no" as an answer."

"We're having a dinner? Then it's my treat today. Sharing a dinner with my dear family is something I've been missing for a long time!"

All three turned their heads to look at the owner of that velvet husky voice that appeared behind the group.

Amu's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the man from the first sight.

OooooO

_**Several minutes **__**earlier**_

"_Oh, yes,_ _Monsieur_ _Donne, I'll be very grateful if you take the responsibility of this project in your concern. It's a big pleasure to work with you. I will prepare all the needed documents and hire the designers. Yes, I'm looking forward to see this show as well…_"

He was walking down the corridor while speaking with the partner from France by the cell-phone. Ikuto's fluent French was on the top. It was his pride and French people found the fact that their Japanese partner could speak their language, very appealing and convenient.

"_I was about to ask you the same question_" a light laugh escaped the young man's throat after hearing some lame joke from the other side of the tube.

Ikuto was so in the conversation, that he didn't see anything around him. He was just wandering down the long red-carpeted corridor and speaking a foreign language, that couldn't be understood by the people he was passing by.

But suddenly something bright-coloured caught his attention. It was an action of his sub-consciousness. Tsukiyomi stopped on his tracks and turned back sharply to make sure that he didn't see hallucinations.

Pink.

Yes, only this colour could make him lose his cool. The cell-phone was still pressed to his ear and the French man continued his talking, but Ikuto was far away from the reality now. He didn't hear the voice in the tube and he forgot where he was. The only thing his attention was drawn to was that bright pink fur-coat that the girl was wearing.

His hand slid from its position by his ear and went downwards slowly. A "disconnect" button was gladly pressed during that action. Violet eyes couldn't leave that unique person that was standing some meters away from him. The only thing he could see was her back but somehow he knew that it was _her. _Her posture and smoothness in her moves, not to mention, that pink colour—everything could prove that it was her!

Oh boy! Why did pink looked so breathtaking on her? Ikuto felt his cheeks getting hotter.

It was his chance, the chance he was waiting for the whole long 3 months. His patience had been rewarded. Heavens sent this opportunity to him to succeed, and he had no right to fail.

Getting a grip of his emotions, Tsukiyomi put his cell-phone in the pocket (absolutely forgetting about _Monsieur_ _Donne_) and walked towards the trio. Hmm, it was only now that he noticed the faces that surrounded the glamorous guest. It was his sister and her husband. What a coincidence!

"**So, you are coming with us and have a dinner. And we won't take "no" as an answer."**

A dinner? How interesting! He wouldn't even dare to dream about sharing a dinner with the pink-lover at the very first day of their meeting after 3 months of separation. But, he guessed, it was just his lucky day.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he approached them from behind and exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"**We're having a dinner? Then it's my treat today. Sharing a dinner with my dear family is something I****'ve been missing for a long time!" **

When the three turned back to see who had interrupted their conversation, Ikuto noticed a very shocked expression on the younger girl's face. And those little shining pearls in her eyes couldn't just go past his sharp gaze. He understood immediately that something happened, but tried not to show his concern.

The Souma lady noted Amu's reaction to Ikuto's appearance. The girl was looking at him like he was some kind of a ghost and Utau could swear that she saw her gulp.

"Yo, brother-in-law!" greeted the red-haired young man raising a hand and smiling broadly. "We didn't expect you showing up. Actually we thought…"

"That you are busy with my project, Ikuto," said Utau sternly, interrupting her husband.

"Ah, what a warm welcoming," the older man rolled his eyes dramatically. "By the way, sister, I'm already done with it, and let me remind you that those kinds of things are none of your concern."

"Anyway," continued the blonde, crossing her arms on the chest. "If you're free now, it'll be wonderful if you take us to a good restaurant since it's your treat," she smirked maliciously.

"Hai-hai," Ikuto raised his hands in defeat.

"Wait a minute!"

Everyone looked at the owner of that high melodic voice.

Amu recovered from her long stupor and now was looking Ikuto in the very eyes; hers were burning, showing her inner spirit.

"Could anyone explain me, what are you doing here?" the question was directed to a freak with midnight-blue hair, of course.

The married couple looked surprised, but Ikuto held his cool. A light smirk crossed his well-framed lips.

"Hello, Amu. It's been a long time. How is Tadase-kun?"

Her face turned red, maybe from embarrassment or maybe from anger.

"I asked you a question!"

"By the way," he continued not paying attention to her little outburst, "welcome to my ownership. I'm very honoured to have you as a guest here."

"What does it all mean?" her eyelids clapped in a total incomprehension.

"I work here, Amu. Don't make it look like you don't know it," he answered calmly. "I hope you noticed the name of the building when you were entering it," and there was that sly smile on his face again.

Amu looked at Kuukai inquiringly.

"We're at Tsukyoimi Producing Centre," he said quickly, not understanding what it was all about.

"So," she averted her gaze from Souma and threw it at a self-satisfied guy again, "since you're Utau's brother, you must be her manager!" she declared in a triumphal tone.

Ikuto lowered his head to hide a grin.

"Actually," started Utau, catching Amu's attention, "Ikuto is my general producer and a director of this Centre."

Her reaction was priceless to his eyes. Amu's orbs rounded as two spheres and amusement could be read all over her pretty face. She slowly turned her head to look at the person who, she thought, was just a common worker and couldn't find any words to describe her surprise.

Ikuto liked this situation. He discovered that he adored making her look at him like that. Nobody knew how long their eye contact would have last if not for Kuukai's interference.

"I suggest continuing our conversation at the table. So, brother-in-law, where are you going to take us?" and he clapped Ikuto's shoulder cheerfully, bringing him back from his little trance into reality.

"…Le Grande," was all he could utter before tearing his eyes away from her golden ones. He sensed that something was happening to him, but he didn't know what it was…yet.

Utau hugged her husband's arm happily and squealed in excitement after hearing the name of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo.

_**Oooo**__**oO**_

The evening was nice but Amu felt not in the mood to seat next to the weird person who was Utau's older brother. She didn't talk much to everyone's surprise. Only Kuukai knew the reason of her distress, but he decided not to bring up the topic. He didn't want to upset her even more by making her remember the hardships in relations between Tadase and her. He felt sorry for her. He really did and that's why he drawn all the attention to his family. And Utau was just so enlightened to tell about their wonderful life together.

Once in a while Ikuto would throw a short glance at the girl with gorgeous golden eyes that looked so miserable and frustrated. Something was really wrong. Could it be the result of some heart problems? He could just hope that it was like that, though he hated to see her so lost and thoughtful. But even in that pessimistic state, she looked beautiful in her gentle-pink long-sleeved dress. There was a nice deco bow made of pink beads on her neck. Looking at her splendid outfit, you could suppose that she was going to some expensive restaurant or a guest-night. But why did she come to his Centre? What could have happened? And why did he see those tears in her eyes when she turned to look at him in a corridor?

There were so many questions about this girl and he wished to know more about her, not just some ordinary information that he had already gladly collected, but something that could tell him about her personality, about her character.

Ikuto was pleased that she came into his life again after 3 months of waiting, but he preferred it happened under better circumstances. After all, she didn't come to see him, since she was so surprised when he appeared behind her.

The young man sighed deeply and glanced at the girl again. She was looking at her cute pink watch at that moment and sighed too.

"Sorry, guys, I have to go home," she looked up at the Souma couple and smiled apologetically. "I promised my mother to be at home at 7. Thanks for the dinner. It was wonderful."

As if only she had touched something on her plate. Ikuto frowned, but cooled down almost the next second. He didn't want to show his disapproval to the others.

"It's a pity, Amu-chan," Utau spoke sadly. "But promise that you will share another dinner with us?"

Amu showed a shade of a smile.

"Maybe some time later."

Tsukiyomi was about to say something, but was rudely interrupted by his sister's husband.

"Woah! Look at the window!" cried Kuukai in surprise. "It's snowing like in Antarctica!"

His wife glanced through the window.

"Hmm, you're right. Who could think that the weather gets worse?"

"I'll take you home."

Yes, finally he had said something. He didn't know why he suddenly became so silent; it seemed that he sensed the pink-haired girl's melancholy and fell a victim to it too. If to be honest, he didn't recognize himself.

"No, don't bother. I'll be alright on my own," said Hinamori and stood up from her chair.

"I insist," he replied calmly, though his gaze was firm and serious.

She looked at his face, and a shade of irritation showed in her eyes for a brief moment. But he did notice it.

"I think you should take Ikuto's offer, Amu," uttered the blonde considerately. "Look how terrible the weather is. We will not feel calm if you go alone. Let him take you home and we will know that you get to the place safe and sound."

She didn't reply. Actually Amu didn't know what to say. All she knew, that she didn't want to go with the freak who was obsessed with pink colour.

But her train of thought was interrupted by a smooth voice to her right.

"Let's go," he was already standing next to her with a determined expression on his face. "If you want, you may stay here and continue your date" he directed this suggestion to his relatives.

Both faces blushed a little, but Kuukai found his voice to answer:

"Thanks, we will accept this offer with great pleasure, dear brother-in-law," and he grinned showing his white straight teeth. "But firstly, we will see Amu to the exit."

"No-no, you don't have to," the girl shook her hands in front of herself. "I'll be perfectly fine, don't worry. Enjoy the evening. And thank you both for everything," and she sent them a soft smile.

"I'll take care of her. See you two later," the young man with violet eyes said shortly and turned to leave.

"Amu-chan, promise me that you let him take you straight to your house," uttered the red-haired man, looking in her eyes. Utau nodded, supporting her husband's request.

"I…" the girl averted her eyes from the couple uneasily, "ok, I promise."

"Take care," they said in union.

Amu just nodded and followed her personal driver for the evening.

In one of the giant mirrors of the hall she noticed how tall Ikuto was. She could barely reach his shoulder when she was walking next to him on her high hills. Tadase was nearly the same height as her and it felt more naturally to be on the same eye-level.

Tadase-kun…

It hurt. Even thinking about other things made her remember the blond guy. And it felt really painful.

Ikuto noticed her saddened expression. Yes, he wanted to ask her about the reason of her gloomy mood, but at the same time he perfectly understood that she didn't trust him. She had proved it with that annoyed look in the restaurant some minutes ago. Even if he dared to ask her, he wouldn't get a reply…at least for now…

He stopped by the cloakroom and took their upper clothes. Her bright-pink fur-coat was very soft to touch and had a tiny smell of expensive perfume. Ikuto hold it out in his hands and looked at the maiden, who was about to take her clothes from his grip, but failed, because he shook his head and said:

"I'll help you to wear it."

She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, but there is no need to."

The intelligent young man pouted lightly.

"Oh, common, Amu, let me play a gentleman."

She just bit her lower lip in irritation and walked closer to him. He faced her back and helped her to put on the fur-coat; a satisfying smirk was plastered on his face during that action.

When she was ready, he put on his scarf and black coat and they walked out of the building, with him holding the door for her.

His attitude started to annoy her. She didn't know why. It had to feel really very nice when a man treated you like a princess, but it seemed…awkward to her. Tadase had always showed those signs of respect and care, but everything felt just wrong when this guy was doing the same little things all the men usually did to impress their ladies. She was so unsure, and the worst thing was that she was afraid that she would fall for those tricks again. No! She didn't want it to happen, especially concerning this strange guy.

And he opened a door of his car to her. Why was he doing it? What did he want to achieve by doing all those magic things? She would never look at him like she had always looked at Tadase-kun!

Ah, she remembered him again…and she had promised to herself that she wouldn't think about Tadase that day.

"Get in."

She heard a velvet voice.

She did what she was told without complaining. If to be honest, she was so tired of thinking and musing. All she wanted—to get home as soon as it was possible. And the fastest way to do it was accepting his help.

Amu sat in the passenger seat of an expensive foreign sedan Chrysler 300C Hemi. The moment her thrusted escort shut the door, the maiden closed her eyes and exhaled. Some seconds later she heard him getting in the car himself. An engine purred to life and they smoothly drove away from the restaurant.

"Where do you live?" was his question, and Amu felt like she was interrogated.

"You may leave me at the nearest subway station," she told him indifferently.

"Hmm, and now you're going to break your promise," his words sounded reproaching. Actually, he longed to find out where she lived.

Her eyes flew open as she turned to her left and stared at him.

"How did you know? I thought you were out of the restaurant when I…"

"I heard you there, Amu. And I agree with them that it's dangerous to walk alone in the dark when it's snows so hard," he replied never leaving his eyes from the road. "So, I'm taking you home and don't try to resist."

The girl gritted her teeth and turned away from him sharply. She laid her elbow on the arm-rest and plopped her chin on her palm, staring at the window instantly.

"Shibuya, Empire Street, 90."

"Hmm?"

Amu's nerves were on the edge of exploding.

"It's my address."

"I heard it, I am just surprised that you have already given up," a light husky laugh filled the salon of the car.

Amu's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Just shut up and take me home already. I'm not that happy to be stuck with you in this car."

"Ha-ha. I wonder why you hate me so much," he chuckled offensively.

"I don't hate you," Hinamori answered thoughtfully, watching the passing by scenery in the window, "I'm just too tired to argue with you."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone, though I feel very flattered to know that you don't dislike me."

There was a pregnant pause for some minutes before he spoiled it.

"If you don't feel well, I advise you to listen to some music," and he turned on the CD-player.

Powerful orchestra music broke out from the dynamics and filled the salon of the car. After the interlude, a strong woman's voice began singing.

Amu blinked several times in bewilderment and turned her head to look at the driver.

"I thought you were a pop-idol's producer."

"Yes, I am. Why?" he answered and threw a short glance at her surprised face.

"How can you listen to this old music?" it was beyond her understanding. _He_ and _liked_ such kind of music? He had to be kidding.

Ikuto rolled his eyes affectingly.

"Amu, it's Georges Bizet's "Carmen", one of the most famous operas in the world, why wouldn't I like it? I'm a musician after all, classics is in my veins."

She was looking at him like people usually stare at aliens with 6 heads.

"Heh, you are so out-fashioned. Nobody listens to this old piece of junk."

He glanced at her disapprovingly.

"And you are a Jpop fan, I assume," he smirked to himself, "then, let me tell you, dear Hinamori-san, that all those one-day's songs dye as fast as the season ends. Classical music lives forever. "Carmen" was composed more than a century ago and it's still very famous and lovable by people."

"Yeah-yeah," was her sarcastic answer.

"Do you know the plot of this opera?"

His sudden question caught her out of guard.

"I heard something about it," she lied, trying to save her cool façade.

"It's about a gypsy girl, who made an honest soldier fall in love with her. She was very tempered and freedom-loving. But her hot-blooded nature became the reason of her misfortune. She broke up with that soldier and fell a victim of a passion towards another man, who was a toreador. This "piece of junk" that we are listening now is Carmen's famous habanera—a song of a powerful and passionate love. It sounds like a challenge. And it painted in that soldier's heart forever."

Amu listened to his every word and couldn't believe that the person that was sitting next to her was so educated and interested in classics. His obsession with pink colour wasn't the only oddity of his.

"It's a French opera, but now it's staged all around the world," the young man concluded his narrative and stopped the car. "We're here."

"Huh?" Amu blinked and looked at the window. They were parked by the gates of her house. "Oh, I….thank you for driving me home," she said quietly, feeling a sudden shyness overwhelming her.

He turned to face her and showed a handsome smile.

"It was my pleasure. I hope we will see each other again sooner than you think," and that handsome boyish smile turned into a Cheshire cat's grin.

Amu pouted her pink lips; a very cute action to Ikuto's eyes.

"Write down your phone number, Amu-chan. You already have mine, so I want yours too," he said enthusiastically, taking a dark-blue notebook out of the inner pocket of his coat and then opening it on some random page.

And the colour of that page was…

"You must be kidding…" uttered Amu in bewilderment quietly, looking at the cute pink pages of his notebook.

"No, I'm serious, so, will you give me your phone number?" the guy's eyes shone with hope.

Well, she was not talking about the seriousness of his request, but she looked up at him and said firmly:

"Of course not! I have to go. Farewell."

After those words she opened the door and was about to get out of the car, when she heard his mumbling.

"Ah, what a pity, it seems that today is not my lucky day," Tsukiyomi put his notebook back into his inner pocket. "Well, I already have your phone number, anyway, but I thought that you would be so kind and give it to me personally."

Amu's face reddened from fury that she felt was filling her veins right now. She sent him the last glare full of disgust and contempt and after shouting "Stupid freak!", jumped out of the car and slammed the door of a luxury auto as hard as she could.

Ikuto just followed her rapidly retreating figure with his violet eyes through the side window of his beloved vehicle.

Oh, how he adored to see her losing her temper!

With a satisfied smirk he drove off to his apartment.

OooooO

**A/N Yes! It's done! It took me quite a while to finish this chapter, but I tried my best to upload it as fast as possible, because I wanted to share it with you so much, dear readers!**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, I will be glad to answer you. **

**Oh, and as always, I have a request for you. If you find any rude mistakes (especially in grammar tenses), please, tell me. I will be very grateful for your help! **

**Many thanks!**

**And now….PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON!!! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **_**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of "Pink". Well, I have to say that this time I haven't received as many reviews as before. And now I think, was the 3d chapter that bad that you don't want to review it and share your impressions with me? O.o''' How pitiful.**_

_**However, I'm still working on this fic and will definitely finish it. **_

_**So, now here are my replies to the reviews I had happiness to get. **_

**Sechuri Sera**: Thanks for your kind words! I like this story myself ^.^''''  
Amu: but there is too much pink colour  
Ikuto: and I hear it from Amu…*rolls his eyes*  
Amu: you have a problem with that? *shows her fist*  
Ikuto: not really. I like pink *takes her fisted hand and kisses it gently*  
Amu: *blushes madly* weirdo!  
Kit2000: *grins*

**Nesszl**: emmm, thanks for the review but I can't get it what you meant by telling that you wonder how I speak English outside since it's too polite to be true o.O''' what does it mean???

**BowlingStar08****:** thanks, dear! I'm trying my best to update the chapters as soon as possible! Thanks for reading my story! ^.^

**RoundAndRoundxKuruKurux966****:** Thank you very much for liking my story! I'm really very flattered! Keep on reading it, please! I will do my best to continue this story using the same style ^.~

**WolfLoverLisa****:** Me: thanks for your review! I'm always very glad to get them!  
Ikuto: stop bouncing; you're not a kid, Kit2000. Hehe, your nickname sounds just like KiD2000.  
Kit2000: *smirks mockingly * and what if I force you to jump into that river?  
Ikuto: *gulps* you won't do that. Cats don't like water.  
Amu: *examining her nails* oh yes, she will. Nice swimming, neko-mimi. *puts her headphones on and listens to "Carmen"*  
Ikuto: *glares at Amu* traitor!  
Kit2000: maybe I will make you pay for teasing me in some other way. And Kit2000 is Kit2000. Remember it once and forever!  
Ikuto: *lowering his head* hai…

**OliviaLively****:** Really? Wow, I am glad that this story brings happiness to you! Enjoy! ^.~ and thank you for the review!

So now, let's get to the story!

**Pink**

_**Chapter 4**_

It was quite shocking for her to receive a phone-call from Utau two weeks later after their dinner at the restaurant. The pop-diva asked to accompany her to Paris as her personal assistant, because her former assistant got sick and couldn't come.

Amu was wavering. She wasn't sure if it was really alright if she would go. The offer was quite tempting, but she couldn't just go to Paris to help a famous pop-singer! She wasn't suited for that!

Fortunately, the girl's mother was passing by and heard the phone-conversation her daughter held.

"But Utau, I'm not good enough for this kind of work! And moreover, I don't have any savings to go to France!"

"Amu, dear, who is it?" Midori Hinamori asked, stopping by the opened door to her older daughter's room.

"Wait a minute, ok?" the pink-haired girl said in the phone and turned to face her parent. "It's Utau, Kuukai's wife. She asks me to be her personal assistant when she goes to France to give a concert, because her former assistant got sick and can't go".

The woman rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Do you want to go, Amu?" she asked then, showing a gentle smile to the younger girl.

The daughter got silent for a second and sighed heavily.

"I don't know. Maybe I want. I have never been to Europe before, but it costs a lot. I better tell her that I can't go".

Midori looked at her child through her glasses kindly. Amu looked very miserable and lost during the past several months, and her mother's heart was telling her that the reason of her daughter's depression was connected to Hotori-kun somehow.

"You may go, dear," the woman said finally, sending a beautiful smile to the girl. "Papa and me will take all the charges. You need to refresh a little. It's a good opportunity to see the world and meet new people, by the way. So, tell your friend that you're coming," and the older Hinamori winked at her daughter before disappearing behind the door.

Amu couldn't believe what happened. She was sure that her parents would forbid her to go anywhere abroad, but the result was right here. Still bewildered, she pressed her pink cell-phone to her ear and said unsurely:

"Utau, I will go with you."

_**OooooO**_

"She is coming," declared the blonde, putting her cell-phone back in her bag.

The young man who was sitting across her, breathed out in relief.

"Thank you," he said.

But amethyst eyes looked at him warningly.

"Ikuto, you know that respect Amu deeply and I don't want to see her heartbroken again. She had enough pain with Hotori. I agreed to help you because you are my brother, but if you hurt her, you will never find a place where you could hide from my wrath. Are you serious about her?"

Tsukiyomi's eyes looked downwards as if he was absorbed with his own deep thoughts.

"You know, Utau," he spoke slowly, trying to find the right words, "I'm interested in her, very much interested."

The beautiful young woman just rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"So why do you need her in France? If you are so interested in her, why don't you just try to know her better here in Japan? Or maybe…" she bent forward in her sit and her face showed a derisive expression. "Maybe you have fallen in love with her?"

The Souma lady thought that he would start arguing and snarling, call her insane for thinking that way about him, but she didn't hear any of those things coming. Her brother stayed still, only his expression became more serious and focused, as if he was trying to understand something very important that could help him to find a solution to some tangled mystery.

The singer was surprised to no limits. She had never seen her older brother like that before. Could it be that her mean joke had hit the bull's eye? So that meant that the pink-haired girl had brought a miracle to their family. The amethyst eyes softened as she prayed silently for her sibling's happiness from the bottom of her young heart.

The pop-diva stood up gracefully from the leather arm-chair she was sitting on and sat next to the midnight-blue-haired producer.

"I will help you, if she means so much to you, Ikuto," Utau said kindly, taking his hand in hers. "You can't imagine how glad I am that you have finally realized what it feels like when you have a crush on someone. I thought this day would never come."

"Don't dramatize, Utau. And it's not a crush," he answered sternly and turned his head to face his sister. "It's something more…umm…more…and…"

The blonde listened very attentively to what her onii-san was trying to utter, but she got very disappointed with the result of that little dilemma of his.

"I don't know how to describe it, but I assure you, that what I feel can't be called a simple crush."

"Ikuto, you're such a baby sometimes," moaned the beauty, falling backwards so her back hit the back of the sofa. "That's why, if you want to gain her friendship, you have to follow to what I say. I don't know what you could have done earlier, but every time Amu sees you, she falls into a stupor. I just can't understand what you could have done to impress a girl only to get a negative result!"

Ikuto was silent. He didn't know it himself why every time he saw the flamingo-girl, he couldn't but start teasing her. It was such a natural feeling. And when she would get mad with him, he would see her golden eyes full of life and passion.

During that dinner 2 weeks ago, she looked so broken and lost. Her orbs were dull and didn't reflect the same lively flame of life. He wondered then, what could have happened but something was telling him that the reason of her distress lay deep in her heart. Obviously, that blond guy had something to do with it. And now Ikuto was full of determination to bring that mischievous smile, that he saw at his sister's wedding, on her face back again. Even if it meant to follow Utau's orders that he hated to do, by the way.

"I agree," was all he answered.

"Good." The blonde singer stood up and walked to the door gracefully. "I will inform you about the details of your role in this story later. And before that, don't even dare to think of interfere on your own!" with those strict words she left the room, leaving her brother sitting all alone, absorbed with his deep thoughts.

_**OooooO**_

Amu looked at her already packed luggage and then at her pink cell-phone. A few minutes had passed before she pushed the #2 button and pressed the tube to her ear. After several long beeps, she heard a voice that she wanted to answer, but then she realized that it was just an answering machine.

"_Hello! You are calling Hotori Tadase. Unfortunately, I can't answer you call now. Please leave your message after the beep and I will contact you as soon as possible."_

After a long beep-sound the girl summoned all her courage, took a deep breath and spoke in the phone-tube.

"Hi, Tadase-kun, it's me. I'm leaving for France in 2 days. Let's go there together. It will be a good opportunity to improve our relations. I'll be waiting for your reply. Bye."

And the voice message was accepted. Hinamori sat on her bed and stared at her cell phone for a while.

"_It will decide everything. If he doesn't come this time, then everything is over between us"._

_**OooooO**_

"Come on, Amu, it's our turn now," said Kuukai friendly, helping her with the luggage.

"Umm, yeah. I'm right behind you, guys," she showed them a fake smile. If to be honest, her heart was bleeding right now. She was still waiting for Tadase's appearance but he never showed up. After receiving an SMS from him the same day she left her voice message, where he told her that he would love to go with her to France, Amu gained some faith and was in enlightened mood all the time. And now she couldn't persuade herself to believe that it was his final decision. Oh, how it hurt! It felt like her heart was breaking into millions of small pieces. He didn't come after all, he didn't even come to see her off, to wish her a nice trip, to tell her that he would miss her, to kiss her good-bye. Could it be for real? Did she mean this little to him?

It was so hard to hide the upcoming tears of regret and offence. How would she look at her friends with those red and puffy eyes? They would start asking her the reason of her mood and she wasn't ready to persuade herself to face the cruel reality just yet.

"Oi, Amu-chan! We're gonna miss our flight! Hurry up!" she heard Souma's voice from the crowd.

One last hopeful glance at the entrance and…

He didn't come…

The girl turned on her pink high heels and walked to the married couple that was waiting for her by the customs survey.

_**OooooO**_

Hotori took his luggage and headed to the exit of the Research Institute, when someone called out for him.

"Hotori-san, thanks Goodness you haven't left!"

A blond young man turned to look at the person. He smiled kindly when he recognized professor Hidaka.

"May I help you, Hidaka-san?"

"There will be a delegation of foreign scientists in 3 hours here. You have to deliver a lecture about your last research. They are very interested in this theme. So hurry up and prepare for their visit."

The man looked nervous as he waved his hands in the air frantically.

The young biologist bit his lower lip in frustration.

"But I have to leave today. My flight is in 2 hours. I can't stay…"

"What are you talking about?! Can't you understand that it's a great chance to show your talent to the world!" insisted the professor surprised that his best student was procrastinating. "Think of your career! It's not an everyday's event when lots of famous scientists are gathered together!"

Tadase felt like he was standing between two fires. On one hand, he wanted to go with Amu and spend a wonderful and memorable trip with her; on the other hand, the foreign delegation was really a chance one in a million to show himself to good advantage. But he had only one choice. So what should he choose?

"_Amu will understand. I will call her and beg for her forgiveness later. After all, I'm doing it for her__ own sake, so that when we get married we could live a happy and wealthy life."_

With those thoughts, the blond biologist looked up at the older man and nodded with a gentle smile.

"Of course I'll do it. Thank you for worrying about my person, Hidaka-san."

"Good luck, Hotori-san!"

They shook each other's hands and proceeded to their work.

"_She will understand…_" Tadase convinced himself before entering his laboratory and putting his white robe on.

_**OooooO**_

A/N so, that is. Finally, we saw Tadase here ^^''' Thanks for reading! I'm waiting for your feed backs, guys! Don't make me write the next chapter forever! I need a motivation! Push that green button and tell me your impressions!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So, here is the 5th chapter that took me more than a month to write T.T Sorry for a late update, guys. And thanks everyone for reviewing and adding this pink fic to their fav lists. I love you, guys! Only your feed-backs gave me the motivation to actually write this chapter till the very end. And it turned out to be pretty long ^^. So, I hope that you won't disappoint me this time and leave a shower of reviews after reading!!!

So, following our little custom, let's see the thank-you-list ^.~

Only time shows if Ikuto has a chance with Amu. Tadase is still living in her heart.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing, girls!  
**BowlingStar08** Yeah, you are right about Tadase. He has no clue of what he is doing to Amu's heart. Thank you for reading and reviewing, dear!  
**Watachan**I really liked your way of thinking. Tadase is a little carefree for always thinking that Amu will understand and forgive him. But as we have all seen in the previous chapter, he is doing it for her. But will it matter later anyway? Thanks for your review!  
**coonbuddy1**Me: I absolutely agree with you! Thank you for the review. Dear!  
Ikuto: kheh, that blondy didn't even call her, not a gesture of a gentleman.  
Amu: *sniffing*  
Tadase: But-but…She will understand, I was doing it for her sake, so that we could marry and have a big and happy family.  
Ikuto: Yeah? And what if she turns you down before getting married to you? *smirks and wraps his arm around Amu, but she is not there, so he just grasps an empty air*  
Amu: I better stay by myself, you guys can be so annoying sometimes *walks away*  
Ikuto and Tadase: *running after her with teary eyes* Am-u-u-u~~~  
Me: And I'm the one who can make everything right *smile with a diamond smile*  
Ikuto and Tadase: *forgot about Amu and drop down on their knees in front of the author* Kit2000~~~~  
Amu: *sweatdropped*  
**WolfLoverLisa** Me: thank you for your review, dear! It always makes me smile!  
Ikuto: Yeah, like a fan girl of her own fic.  
Amu: Stop teasing her, she is an author, your previous joke offended her so much that she made me sit in your car and listening to you lectures! *claps her palm against her forehead*  
Ikuto: But you liked it. Ne? *smiles playfully*  
Tadase: did I miss anything? *blinks in confusion*  
Ikuto: Yeah, our wedding ceremony *looks at him with a challenge*  
Tadase: O.O  
Me: Ikuto, don't be so self-confident. The last chapter is still to be written *laughs dangerously* Don't think that if you are the main hero in this fic, you are the one who will marry Amu. Hahaha  
Amu: *with twitching eye* I have warned you, neko-mimi…  
Me: *proceeded to write the continuation*  
**black neko hime** I am very glad you like the fic! I will be very honored if this pink fiction will become your favorite! *.* And yeah, Amu is indeed Ikuto's first love and as the time shows she is the only one ^^ Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
**TheQueenOfMe^** Thanks to you dear, I added French phrases to the fic (I am a total zero in French though ^^''') Yeah, Ikuto is really hot, when he speaks French *.* I hope you will be there, when it comes to the reviewing time ^.~!  
**Akantor slayer**Thank you for your kind words! I am so happy that you like my story! I will do my best to make it more interesting and romantic! Thank you!  
**OliviaLively** Wow, I haven't thought about it, until you mentioned it. Tadase is just too caring, that's why he forgets about the main heroine in the first place. He thinks that he is making her happy by earning money and carrier, but instead he is crashing their love with his own hands. Thank you for your review!  
**SonAmyBabeyy.x** Thank you very much for your review! I hope you are already here to read the chapter ^.~  
**UchihaKasumi-MDKML** Thank you very much, dear! I'm glad you like the story so far ^.^

So now, let's get straight to the chapter, shall we?

**Pink  
**_**Chapter 5**_

"At last," the girl sighed and fell on a soft bed in her hotel-room. It was a long and busy day in Paris. She helped Utau with her wardrobe, though there were lots of specialists around the pop-idol, but the blonde insisted that the one who would do that work would be Amu. And Hinamori was very surprised with the work. She had never thought that it would be so hard to be an assistant of a famous singer.

When she returned to her room, Amu felt like a squeezed lemon. She didn't have a free minute to think about her hardships and heart-problems. Of course, Tadase's betrayal had painted on her mood, but still, she tried to look cheerful, since she didn't want her friends to worry about unnecessary things.

"But who am I trying to lie to?" the pink-head rolled on her stomach and closed her golden eyes. "Kuukai-kun sees right through me."

A loud knock on a door brought her back to reality. Amu sat up in the bed slowly and put her feet on a floor, searching for her slippers. When it was done, the girl stood up and walked to the door of her hotel-room. After she opened the door, her golden eyes widened in surprise at whom she met in the doorway.

"Sorry for disturbing your rest, Amu-chan," the blonde started entering the room. "I have something important to say".

"What is it, Utau?" Hinamori questioned, offering the elder girl to sit in the nearest armchair.

"First of all I want to thank you for your hard work. You are a wonderful assistant, dear, and I really appreciate your help," while saying those words, Souma lady took a piece of paper out of her purse.

"It was nothing. I'm glad that I was able to provide you with some help." Said the golden-eyed girl shyly.

"And as a "thank you" I want to give you this ticket." Utau handed the paper to the pink-lover. "Tomorrow I don't have a concert, so you may take a day-off and spend your free time sightseeing. This ticket allows you to enter the park of the castle not far from Paris. It's a very beautiful and splendid place. I advise you to visit it."

Amu looked at a small piece of paper in her hands thoughtfully.

"Will you go there too?"

Utau's face got more serious.

"Unfortunately, not. Kuukai and I were invited to a private dinner with a prime-minister, so we have to skip our visit to the castle. If to be honest I'd better go there than to that dinner, but I just can't."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," there were the notes of encouragement in Amu's voice as she smiled at the blonde lady.

Utau just nodded lightly.

"Alright, everything is settled then. I will give you the map that will help you to find the castle tomorrow morning. Now I have to go. Goodnight, Amu-chan."

"Thank you very much for the ticket. I can't wait to go there!"

Amethyst eyes softened. She was glad to hear enthusiastic notes in the younger girl's voice. She remembered her hurt expression during their flight and the first couple of days in Paris. Now there was some improvement in Amu's mood and psychological state, but still it couldn't be compared to the cheerful Amu that she had known before the wedding. Utau really wanted to help her find herself, and she noticed how the girl tried to hide her problems from the others. But Utau knew like no one else that it was very hard to fight the misery by yourself. Now her life was filled with light and laughter because she had her protector and supporter—her dear husband that she loved with all her heart. But Amu… the man she thought she belonged with had betrayed her expectations and hurt her feelings. No wonder that Hinamori had lost herself as well as her sense of independence and confidence. Women were meant to be cared of; they needed to feel that they were loved and cherished. She also thought that she could live her life alone. That was like that until Kuukai appeared in her life. He was like a brand new breeze in her humdrum. And now Amu needed someone who would become her guiding light, who would take all her troubles on his strong shoulders.

"You are welcome," answered the singer before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"_Brother, now it's all up to you. Don't screw everything up."_

_**OooooO**_

"So, and what am I still doing here?"

Those words had been told innumerous times for the past 2 hours.

Amu found that castle with the most picturesque garden she had ever seen in her whole life. But the problem was that the garden happened to be some kind of a labyrinth. She could find neither the entrance nor the exit. And it started to irritate the young tourist. It had been 3 hours since she stepped into the beauty of that castle's pride, but now she didn't feel all that happy about it at all. The girl was hungry, lost and her mood was as dark as her History teacher's hair. She had no map. Only that one that Utau had given her in the morning. But that was the map of the area, not of the castle. And who of those French aristocrats was smart enough to build a maze in his household? Couldn't he just grow a simple green garden where people could just walk and enjoy the beauty? No-o-o, they needed to tangle everything. Perhaps, that garden was none other than an instrument of torture. Yeah, that must be it. People could starve to death during their searching for the exit.

Amu's pink eyebrow twitched several times when she stopped before another crossroad, identical to the previous one. You wonder if she tried to ask for help, don't you? The funniest thing was that she did, but of course in vain. She was Japanese whose English was on the worst level you could ever imagine, not mentioning her French that was as round as zero. People just couldn't understand a word from her attempt of explaining.

And now, when she was on the edge of despair and distress, her day-off just couldn't get any worse, could it?

But it could. And the result of it appeared before her in its pure form of three unpleasant young men of eastern appearance. They started to chatter in unfamiliar language and poke some papers and flowers at Amu, almost at her face. She was caught off guard but collected herself immediately and tried to leave those strangers, but one of them grabbed her by the forearm and continued his monologue never forgetting to jab a piece of paper at her.

Amu was starting panicking. She didn't understand them and they didn't understand her, moreover, she was trapped as one of those men was still holding her arm tightly. She didn't know what to do. She had never been treated so harshly before and it was scaring her. The only thing she could think about to get rid of those brats was screaming. And she was really ready to open her mouth and make a loud squall but the next moment she heard someone's voice that was actress and deep. She didn't understand a word from what it said as it spoke French, but the result couldn't but make her relieved. Those guys left her alone and vanished from her sight.

Hinamori sighed in relief. She had to thank the man who helped her in that situation. The girl was about to turn around and meet her savior, but his next words dropped a bombshell on her head.

"My-my, what an unexpected meeting. They say, the world is round and small and I'm starting to believe this proverb."

Her golden eyes widened to the size of spheres as she slowly turned her body to face the owner of that voice and make sure that she didn't hear or see hallucinations.

No. It was him. She could never confuse his self-satisfied impression and all too smug appearance with anybody else's. His amethyst eyes were gazing at her half-jokingly and it caused her blood to boil in disapproval.

"You!"

He chuckled lightly.

"Dear Amu, I have a name and I'm sure you know it. Don't you think that your way of greeting is a little rude?"

She gritted her teeth. She didn't know why his appearance aggravated her every time she saw him. It was like that all the time. Whenever he was near, she felt alert. He was so confusing and mysterious!

"What are you doing here, Tsukiyomi?" she asked him seriously, not moving from her position.

"Wow, you remember my second name, Amu. I'm impressed," he answered sarcastically, walking closer to the girl. "It's very good though. You should get used to it since you will have the same one soon."

Her cheeks reddened and she didn't know the reason why—was it anger or embarrassment?

"I'm glad I met you here. It brightened my busy day in France," he continued talking as nothing happened.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here, at this place and at this time?" her voice got more irritated.

Ikuto sighed and gifted her with a knowing gaze.

"I'm a businessmen, Amu. Our meeting is a coincidence. Today I'm in Paris, tomorrow I'm in Greece and the day after tomorrow I have to be in China. It's my life."

Amu watched him carefully. Doubt could be read in her beautiful eyes.

"Must be hard," she commented, crossing her arms on her chest.

"This is all for Utau's sake. If I haven't done this, she would have never being known in Europe. I'm her producer after all. But what are _you_ doing here? Sightseeing? Or maybe you got lost in this green labyrinth? I also got lost here when I entered it for the first time some years ago, so there is nothing to be ashamed of, dear," there was a mischievous smile on his lips as he said those last words.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
"Of course not. I'm admiring the view."

"Oh, so that's how you call it, huh," he smirked, tucking his hand into the pocket of his brand-new coat. "Alright then, I won't disturb your cultural recreation. Till the next time, dear Amu-chan," and he winked at her playfully before turning around and heading to the opposite direction.

Hinamori was stunned; no she was indignant at him for his attitude. And what was it just that? A wink? Who did he think he was?! She puffed her cheeks in frustration, watching the back of his retreating form. She couldn't believe that she had met him here of all places on Earth! Oh, how she wanted to get out of this green labyrinth and eat something! She couldn't think straight because of a hunger and it was slowly pissing her off, since it made her see everything even in darker colours than it was in reality. Her stomach growled, just adding even more fuel in an already burning fire by doing so. She had no strength to wander through this garden any farther. It was pointless anyway. She had already spent more than 2 hours here, just trying to find the exit. Oh boy, what should she do? If she didn't find the exit any time soon she would starve here to death. The only proper answer to her musings was the most ridiculous that she had ever thought of.

"_But there's a chance to get out of here,_" the girl deducted mentally.

And so, she began her journey…walking right behind a certain someone who happened to have midnight-blue hair and amethyst eyes. She hated herself for doing so; she tried her hardest not to think about a humiliating situation she had put herself in. Amu kept a ten steps' distance between them. She hoped that he wouldn't notice her presence…

As if!

Ikuto stopped his pace abruptly, causing her to freeze on her tracks as well.

"I know that I'm a personification of every girl's dreams and all, but don't you think that stalking is not the right choice to tell me about it?" he said playfully not even turning to face her.

Amu's face reddened from anger. She clenched her fists, trying to control her temper, but it was very hard to do, since her eyebrow had already started to twitch.

Meanwhile the young man swirled gracefully and laid his eyes on a tempered maiden, who looked like she was going to beat him up any second. Of course that fact made him only more self-satisfied.

"If you think that your sense of humor is something you should be boasting around, then you are totally wrong. It doesn't add anything good to your spoiled behavior! I don't like it at all!" she cried in anger, using all her willpower not to start shouting in a public place. Oh, how he irritated her!

"My-my, Amu," he closed his eyes dramatically and waved a hand at her lightly, "you shouldn't fight your feelings towards me. They are absolutely obvious."

"Stop this nonsense already!"

Ikuto opened his amethyst pools and gifted her with a tempting gaze.

"Then why did you follow me, dear? I thought you were going to continue your sightseeing."

That gaze…it made her feel uneasy. His eyes, they could make you sink in them and she was so afraid of becoming a victim of those mesmerizing eyes of his. Somehow, she didn't feel all confident around him for some reason, he was a mystery and she didn't think she wanted to solve it…just yet.

Amu quickly averted her eyes from his face and looked at the green wall of the labyrinth.

"I wasn't following you. It seems that we have the same rout, that's all," the girl answered as a matter of factly, shrugging her shoulders.

He didn't say anything but continued staring at her, which made her feel even more tensed. She turned her head a little to glance at the tall guy only to meet that gaze of his again, that intimidated her so much.

"W-what?" the beauty didn't even realized that she said something.

He just smiled handsomely, a smile that could make any girl go "kya-a-a!", and outstretched his hand to her.

"I believe you."

"Huh?" her eyes widened a little in surprise when she heard his smooth voice, not that naughty voice that irritated her so much, but the one that made shivers run down your spine. And Amu was on the edge of feeling those.

"We have the same route, you said it yourself. So I suggest accompanying you to the exit, so that you won't get into another trouble. Are you okay with it?"

She didn't know what to answer. A minute ago he treated her as if she was some kind of a little fool; he teased her and couldn't get enough of doing so. But now he was looking at her with seriousness in his eyes and…what else was there? Maybe care? Only now did she notice how real and engaging his amethyst eyes looked. It hit her like a thunder in a cloudless sky. Something tightened in her chest. His gaze was too sincere and piercing to bear. The pink-haired girl broke their eye contact by lowering her head. She didn't want to feel those special feelings towards this man! She didn't want to feel them again! It was too painful! The only person she shared those beautiful feelings with was Tadase-kun, but…but…

It hurt too much.

This man had some kind of power over her; she didn't know how long she would be able to stand against it. Right now, all she wanted was curling into a ball and seclude herself from the entire world.

"Just take me out of this garden," she said somewhat emotionlessly, not daring even to glance at her escort. She was so tired of all those thoughts and worries.

Tsukiyomi's face fell when he heard her broken voice. She sounded like a person who had lost any hope in her life. Lavender eyes widened a little at the realization. He couldn't leave her in that state. He didn't know why, but he felt like it was him, who made her remember something unpleasant. It wasn't written in his genuine plan of winning her heart. Right now, she needed support and he was the only person who could afford it, even if the one who messed everything up was him from the beginning.

"Deal," he tried to sound cheerfully, though his heart felt the opposite. "But still I don't get it, why did not you buy a map of this maze? Those guys tried so hard to sell it to you," and he started to walk, making her come back to reality from her little trance.

"W-wait…you mean that those punks were sellers?" she looked at his back with widened eyes.

"Aha," he hummed, not slowing his pace.

Amu's mood darkened even more, but still she decided to follow the presumptuous guy. She narrowed her golden eyes and shut her lips tightly not to burst out everything that she thought about him.

They walked in silence for some time. Well, it was quite unusual, if to be honest, since she remembered him always rambling about random stuff during their previous meetings. Hmm, if to think properly, that stuff couldn't be called random because it always concerned her and his plans on her. Really, what was he thinking that she was some kind of a doll that he could just take and use in his own profit? Those thoughts only worsen the girl's impressions about the guy; they were not that good from the beginning though.

After some time of wandering, they reached a secluded area with a fountain in the middle. It was decorated with two statues of ancient Greek characters—Orpheus, that was kissing his beloved Eurydice.

There were several couples in this little area that were sitting on the benches, admiring the view of the fountain and holding hands while doing so. A romantic atmosphere was flying in the air and Amu felt like she was tricked by a certain someone.

When she was about to open her mouth and say something harsh to her guide, he stopped suddenly and looked up at the fountain.

"This is the centre of the labyrinth, now it won't be so hard to find the exit," she heard him say.

"Excuse me," her voice sounded threatening, "does that mean that you didn't know where it was from the beginning?"

Tsukiyomi turned to face her only to gift her with a sheepish smile.

"I have been here only twice. The only orienteer that helped me to find the exit the last time was this "Fountain of Lovers", so I concentrated on finding it first."

Amu's jaw dropped literary. There she was, standing next to a person she entrusted herself to in order to escape this green trap, and now he was telling her that he didn't know where the exit was! Could this day get any worse?!

She didn't say anything; she just turned away from him and walked towards a nearly vacant bench, which stood right in front of kissing statuses.

Ikuto blinked twice. He didn't get what was wrong with her. Only when he noticed how she sat on a bench and lifted her feet a little, he understood what happened. He immediately appeared before the pink-haired damsel in distress and offered her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry for making you walk so far, those high-heels must be killing you, ne?"

She sighed deeply but didn't look up at him or say anything. She didn't know how she felt, maybe she was angry, depressed, tired or just too hungry to start another pointless argue with him. A long sigh escaped her lungs again.

And he felt that she wasn't in the mood to stand his teasing. Somehow, looking at her sad profile made him want to wipe that expression away from her lovely face, which was made only to show bright smiles. He remembered her face at his sister's wedding; it was shining with so many emotions. It was the most beautiful face that he had ever met in his whole life. And now…now it looked so lost and broken. And a part of his mind was telling him that one of the reasons of the girl's misery was him. Truth to be told, it felt…terrible.

"Do you know where to go now?" her melodic voice reached his ears, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Well, maybe he still had a chance? If not, she wouldn't be talking to him right now, would she?

"Yes," was his quick but confident reply.

"Let's go then."

"Do your feet still hurt? Maybe you should rest a little longer?" she was taken aback by hearing his compassionate voice. The girl unconsciously looked up and laid her eyes on a tall young man, that was looking at her in return. His sincere question and careful gaze brought a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"I-I'm fine…" she murmured, averting her eyes away from his face in a shy manner, that couldn't go past Ikuto's sharp mirrors of soul.

"The exit is not that far, so we don't need to rush. Iko ka?" and his outstretched hand appeared before her face. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to answer his gesture of help, but she felt so tired and indifferent right now that she didn't pay attention when her cold hand laid itself on his warm awaiting palm. The moment their skins touched, his hand squeezed hers gently yet securely.

Ikuto helped her to stand up, but the moment she gained a vertical position, her hand slipped away from his grasp, as if she didn't want his company. It upset him, but of course, he didn't show it.

And the pink lover faced a dilemma of the day. His warm hand felt so nice against her cold skin, that it made her remember those precious moments, when Tadase-kun would take her freezing hands in his and warm them with his hot breath. She wasn't a winter type, that was why she always got cold in streets during a cold season of the year. Tadase knew that and always tried to warm her up by hugging her or blowing warm air on her fragile hands.

Those memories were so dear yet so painful. If only he came here with her, maybe they could fix their dying relations. But look at her now—walking hand in hand with another man when she hadn't gotten over her first love yet. What type of a girl was she after that by committing such actions?

"I have a brilliant idea!"

Amu's eyebrow arched when she heard an oh- so- enthusiastic voice of her escort.

"Sit down," he ordered politely and pushed her back into a sitting position.

"Why?" was her dry question, but then her eyes widened to no limits as she saw him dropping down on his knees in front of her and taking her legs in his hands.

"W-what do you think you are doing?!" she screamed. It was beyond any measures of propriety!

And then she heard his serious answer.

"I can't let a lady suffer any further, so I have to eliminate these torturers," and when those words left his mouth, Amu witnessed as her cute pink high-heels were rooted out of their perfect places in her expensive stylish high-boots without a mercy.

The shock was so huge that the girl couldn't utter a sound. Her mouth hung open as she froze in terror.

Meanwhile, a young and wealthy man, also known as Tsukiyomi Ikuto, stood up and placed two pink high-heels in the pocket of his black coat.

"Now we can go," he concluded with a smile, offering his hand to the bewildered maiden again.

She stared at him for some seconds, as if he was some kind of an alien and then a croaky whine escaped her mouth. It sounded so funny, that the guy's smile widened, he didn't plan it though.

"Do-do-do you know how much they cost?" she held her breath for a moment and then screamed as if it could turn her boots into their original design again. "You are insane! I can't believe you dared to do that!"

"Don't' complain, Amu. I'll buy you a new pair, but now we have to go. Common," and without any warning, he took her by the arm gently and pulled her into a vertical position.

"You are the cruelest man I've ever met!" she continued whining, walking next to him. Her arm was still in his careful grasp. "Why did you have to do it? They were my favourite…"

Ikuto rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He let her talk all her regrets out, so that she wouldn't do it later.

Complaining and buzzing about her great loss, she slightly noticed that her feet stopped hurting. If to be honest, that pain was really killing her. She didn't think that she would stuck in that garden for such a long time, if she did, she would have put her favourite heel- less boots on, but now… she had another pair of heel-less boots and it didn't make her all that happy about the fact.

After 10 minutes of walking they had finally reached the exit, that looked exactly like the entrance.

"Finally!" exclaimed the girl in delight and then she heard a loud war call that came from her stomach. And it didn't sound as happy as her exclamation. The most terrible thing was that she wasn't the only one who heard that annoying sound.

But he didn't comment and it startled her. She was sure he would be stinging remarks as always, but none of them came. Instead of that the guy walked her to the central street and caught a taxi. When they got in the yellow car, Ikuto told something to the driver using French language and they drove to some destination, unknown to Amu.

"Where are we going?" she decided that she had all rights to know the answer to that question.

"Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you," he uttered, dialing some number on his cell-phone. She caught a glimpse of the wallpaper on the display. Her eyebrow twitched in amazement. There was a picture of a blooming sakura…and everyone knew that the colour of a blooming sakura was…

…pink…

By the moment she came to her senses, he had already hung up. And the next moment the car stopped smoothly.

"Je vous remercie!" Amu heard her escort saying to the driver, giving him his credit card.

When they stepped out of the taxi, Ikuto looked at the girl and gave her a sincere smile, that puzzled her to no limits.

"Let me treat you to some dinner."

"But…how did you…" she was really surprised that he knew her greatest wish to eat something, but then she decided to hide her emotions. It was just…she didn't want him to start thinking of anything unnecessary, like he always did. And so, the girl asked him a direct question.

"I thought you are too busy for that," and she crossed her arms on her chest, looking at him with a challenge in her golden orbs.

He chuckled and blinded her with a shiny smile.

"My dear Amu, for you I would climb the mountains high and it doesn't matter if I have any important meetings at the moment, I can't leave the lady of my heart to starve in an unfamiliar city."

Well, even if those words sounded like his another stupid joke to her ears, they managed to summon a bright blush on her face nevertheless. And while she was too taken aback by his sudden declaration, the young man took her by the forearm politely and walked her to the entrance of an expensively-looking restaurant.

_**OooooO**_

They ate in silence. He would say some compliments to her from time to time, but she was too tensed to answer. The dinner was very delicious and it felt so good to fill her stomach with hot and good-tasting food, but at the same time the girl couldn't rid of a strange feeling in her chest. Being with this man was wrong. Lately, she discovered that his presence was too affective, that she started to feel something and she didn't like it, since the feeling was very close to that she had had towards a certain blond-haired biologist. The amethyst-eyed man's compliments only added more confusion to her already tangled thoughts. She couldn't say that it was unpleasant to hear them, quite the contrary if to be honest, and that fact was scaring her. Was she falling for this rich and unpredictable freak?

"_It can't be true! I must have gone insane!"_ the girl cried in her mind.

"Are you alright?" his velvet voice, filled with concern, interrupted her train of twisted thoughts. "You look somewhat…troubled, I'd say."

Amu lifted her eyes and met his instant gaze. It was really filled with concern. But gratefully, this time she didn't feel anything unusual towards her male company.

"_Maybe I think too much. Only look at him… I can't fall in love with this man. It's ridiculous! We are too different and I don't want to!"_

But no matter how hard her mind tried to make her believe those thoughts, the girl didn't feel so sure about it inside. He continued intimidating her with those looks and remarks, and she thought that she was on the edge of going crazy.

"Amu?" he addressed himself to the pink-haired teenager after not receiving any answer to his previous question from her. "Is everything alright?"

How did he do it?! Why did that gentle and concerned tone of his voice affected her so much? It was the man who spoiled her precious high-boots without a mercy! How could her stomach feel so many butterflies after hearing his voice when he committed such a terrible crime?! He deserved punishment!!!

Amu was ready to tear her hair out of her head in frustration, but she gritted her teeth and made a deep inhale instead.

"I'm fine," was her dry reply after which she continued to eat silently.

"To me you look like you are going to kill someone, if to be honest. But if you insist that it's your natural condition, let it be then."

And he also continued to eat silently.

Slowly Amu's blood started boiling with fury. He had just described her like she was some kind of a maniac! Moreover, he said that it was her natural condition! And that was the man she thought she started to have some beautiful feeling for? The very one she wanted to kill right now was him!

"You know, I really think that you should see a doctor," he said, suddenly standing from his chair a little and reaching his hand towards her face. A moment later his warm palm lay on her forehead. That simple yet confusing gesture of his casted all her aggression away. Her eyes met his in a mute question.

"I don't like that you are so flushed. I hope you didn't catch a cold," he explained and took his hand away from her pink face. Now she felt twice confused. He was the one who made her feel so furious and then so vulnerable. She couldn't understand the reasons of his actions. When he touched her forehead, she unconsciously held her breath and felt her cheeks getting even hotter. Maybe she was really ill? It could have explained the wavering of her awareness then. But still Amu was very surprised and touched at the same time that he noticed the changes in her health condition. Was he really that worried about her well-being?

"I…I think I'm fine, just a little tired," the girl tried to add some confidence to her voice, but it turned out to sound more timidly than she expected.

"Hmm…" the young man put an elbow on the table and lay his chin on his palm. His gaze was soft and kind, but there was something more…something deeper than that. "How about listening to some classical music?"

Amu knotted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

He smiled handsomely at her.

"I know that you are not a classical type when it comes to music, but believe me, it helps to relax a lot. So, how about going to the opera?"

She blinked once, then twice, and then there was a short pause before her mouth opened to produce a sound again.

"With you?"

Ikuto held back a chuckle. She was something. He expected any reaction and any question from her side, but this one just made him bewildered at how timid she was after all.

He nodded, not changing his current pose.

Her eyes widened for a second before she dropped her gaze on her plate.

"I think I should go back to the hotel. I don't really feel like listening to someone's howling."

Tsukiyomi had to bit his lower lip in order not to burst out into laughter. She had no clue what a real opera was! After taking control over his emotion, he cleared his throat and said:

"I have to help you. You can't live your life thinking that the opera is a place where people squall and scream. By the way, I thought you would be more interested in that, since the very music I'm offering you to listen is "Carmen"."

"The one you had in your car back in Japan?" she asked, a spark of interest showed in her eyes.

He nodded again, smiling with a corner of his perfect lips.

"I was invited to this cultural event, and they gave me an extra ticket in case I bring an escort with me. So, would you like to spend this evening listening to some classics? "Carmen" is staged once in 3 months here, I think you should go for it."

There was a pregnant silence for some seconds. Amu was trying to measure all pros and cons. On one hand she wanted to go and see what "Carmen" really was. She liked the music she heard in his car, but of course she had never admitted it out loud. But on the other hand, his presence was too alarming. She couldn't relax when he was near, especially when he was looking at her with indescribable emotions in his lavender eyes.

"_But it's staged only once in 3 months…it's a chance of a lifetime…"_

The temptation was too strong to resist. Hinamori looked up at her company and sighed. If she wanted to visit the opera, she had to overstep herself.

"_The art requires __sacrifices…_" she told herself mentally and gave her answer:

"Alright. I will go with you. But don't even dare to think that I'm doing it because of your solitude."

"Of course not, dear," was his mysterious answer, before he took a glass of red wine from the table and brought it to his lips, never leaving his eyes from her petite frame.

She didn't like when he was doing that. She hated when he was staring at her like that. Amu breathed out and asked in annoyance.

"What?!"

The young man scanned her with his evaluating eyes.

"Sorry to tell you this, but your toilette is not suitable for our visit to opera."

Amu blinked at him several times before her anger and embarrassment showed themselves to the world.

"How dare you, pervert!"

Ikuto just rolled his eyes and sighed sarcastically.

"Why did I have a feeling that you would not understand the meaning of my thought? I said that your clothes are too casual for a cultural event. No, don't get me wrong. You look very lovely in this pink trouser suit, but it's not good for the evening."

Well, now she was on the edge of giving up on everything and just going back to her hotel room. Why was it always so hard when it came to him?

"Then I won't go. Closure."

"It won't do. We will try to fix it," he declared and raised a hand.

A waiter approached their table almost immediately.

"L'addition, s'il vous plaît!"

The bill was given and paid. The couple left the restaurant almost in a hurry.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked, panting a little. His long legs walked just too fast for her and it was hard to keep the pace.

Ikuto looked down at her and smiled, not stopping his tracks.

"We have to do everything before the performance starts."

While Amu was musing about the meaning of those last words of his, Ikuto managed to catch a yellow taxi. After they sat in the car, the famous Japanese pop-star's producer ordered:

"La _maison de_ couture _Chanel,_ s'il vous plaît" she heard him say. The girl noted that she really like the way he spoke French. His voice got softer and gained some special appeal.

"Oui, monsieur."

After 20 minutes of driving they had finally reached the destination. They got out of the car and Amu's eyes grew bigger than an apple when she saw the name of the building, her escort was gently pushing her into.

"Ch-ch-chanel?!" was the last panicky words the street could hear, before the girl's frame was hidden behind glassy doors of the most famous house of fashion in the world.

_**OooooO**_

Ikuto was talking to his sister while the lady of his heart was changing in a dress-room.

"I know it, I won't screw up, don't worry," he was telling into the receiver of his cell-phone.

"Ikuto, I'm helping you because you're my brother. If Kuukai finds out that I'm a part of this game, he will get mad with me! Amu is like a little sister to him, he cares about her very much…"

"I told you not to worry, Utau, and besides, it's not a game," he sighed and sat on a soft sofa in the hall of the shop. His eyes were filled with many emotions and solitude was among them. "I think that I am serious, I have never felt this way about anyone else before."

"I pray for the rightness of your words. Please, take care of her. I have to go, Kuukai is waiting. Good luck!"

And his sister's voice disappeared in the tube.

The young man sat there for some minutes, his face was blank as he was looking at the cell-phone in his hands aimlessly. It was the moment when he could think about their difficult relations. No matter how strong his wish to be with her was, Amu was still trying to avoid him. Somehow, he wasn't so sure about his strategy anymore. Teasing the pink-lover brought him a lot of joy but every time he saw her hurt expression, his heart would tear apart. At those moments he wanted to do only one thing—wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly so that she would know that she was not alone, that he was there for her. But then his mind would stop him by asking a single question that Ikuto couldn't find an answer to.

Would his arms be strong enough to lead her to the light? He knew what she had been through, he knew those tears that she tried to hide, even though she had never showed them in his presence. Oh, how he wanted to prove his trust in her, to stand right by her side! But could he give her everything she wanted, everything she needed?

The young man closed his eyes and breathed out heavily.

"_Will my arms be strong enough to take her through all this mess and lead her to happiness? She deserves it more than anyone_…"

He really felt something special towards the fragile pink-haired girl. But he had never experienced those kinds of emotions before. Could it be the love that gave the strength to go on, to keep on chasing your dreams and wishes? He had never thought that loving someone would be so pleasant and painful at the same time.

Absorbed with his own thoughts, he didn't notice as the door of the dress-room had opened and the lady of his thoughts came out. Only when the seller exclaimed in amazement, the young producer averted his eyes from his hands and laid them on the person who was standing in the middle of the house of fashion.

"Le fantastique!" cried the French woman, clapping her hands in admiration.

And it was true. When he saw the golden-eyed girl in a long sleeveless light-violet dress, he forgot how to breathe. It couldn't be reality. Such gorgeous creatures couldn't live in our imperfect world. She was like an angel that came from heaven and entered his heart, sending all his doubts away. The very moment their eyes met, he realized that even if he wasn't the one who was meant to make her happy, he had to become that person no matter what. And he would do it for sure. He would cast all her fears and uncertainties away, make her forget the past and would show the world in those bright colours he saw it himself. His heart was overwhelmed with a strong wish to make her happy, to bring that beautiful smile on her face again, the smile that he still couldn't erase from his memory since the very day of his sister's wedding.

"You look gorgeous, Amu…" Ikuto breathed out with adoration.

Her face flushed a little at his compliment.

"I..I tried to ask them to bring something pink-coloured but they gave me this dress instead. I kinda don't like violet," she tried to answer calmly, but her trembling voice was showing her embarrassment.

Tsukiyomi stood up from the sofa and approached the beauty. He didn't feel the floor under his feet, he felt like flying and that feeling was enjoyable, he noted.

"You are gorgeous, Amu. And this dress suits you very much."

He said the truth. The dress added elegance to the girl's features and she looked like a noble lady of a high society. But what surprised Ikuto the most was the fact that even in violet she looked like she was wearing pink. She made him love this colour, at first he thought that he had gone insane, but now he was glad that he had met this maiden who had had her unique and unchangeable style.

"Your dress looks pink to me," amethyst eyes shone in a gentle smile. "I guess you two are inseparable."

"It looks pink to you only because it glows with the shade of pink," Amu pouted trying to hide her blush. He was doing it to her again. His velvet and sincere voice was guilty for sending pleasant shivers run down her body. As pleasant as it was, the girl couldn't but feel scared again. Why did he have this kind of power over her? She was afraid of falling for someone else. She wasn't ready and she didn't want to feel all that pain again, all that betrayal, to hear sweet lies and end up with a broken heart in the end again. Fear was like a tree that grew inside of her, silently devouring the beauty of the feelings, she knew, people called love.

"No," he shook his head with a smile, "it looks pink because it's the air around you that makes it look this way. You are like sakura, Amu, always in blossom, and it's you who radiate this warm pink light."

Amu looked up at him hesitantly. His young face was glowing with wisdom and goodness. She didn't know what to say, his words had touched her heart deeply. No one had ever told her anything like that before. Moreover, no one had ever shared her love for pink colour until she met this strange guy, with eyes that looked like pure amethysts in the sun. He was the first person who didn't think of her as if she was some kind of a freak, who knew only one colour in the world.

"I…" she tried to say but the sound was cramp and hoarse from overwhelming emotions. "Arigato," this word was said in a whisper.

"You are welcome," he replied genially, taking her gloved hand in his and leaving a light kiss on the back side of her palm.

Amu lowered her head to hide the result of her embarrassment on her face. Somehow, that kind of action from his side didn't feel so wrong and disgusting anymore…

_**OooooO**_

The performance flew in a blink of an eye. Amu was so impressed by the actors and singers, that Ikuto decided to add more happiness to the object of his affection. When he gave her the main singer's autograph, she gifted him with the most breathtaking smile he had ever seen in his life. His heart skipped a beat, when she said her genial "thank you so much" to him. But the most precious moment was when she began to cry during the opera. The plot affected her so much, that it had hit a sensitive side of hers. Her golden orbs filled with tears and soon they started losing hot and salty pearls. He offered his clean handkerchief and she took it gratefully. Now this little piece of fabric was the most precious thing he had, because it was soaked with the shiny tears of the lady of his heart.

Even if he had had some doubts about his feelings back in Chanel's, now he was 100% sure that he was really in love with Hinamori Amu. This evening helped him to realize a lot of things he thought he would never be able to understand.

When they reached the hotel she was staying at, Ikuto helped her to get out of the car by offering his hand to her. To his great surprise she gave him her little hand, as if intrusting herself to him. Could it be that they would finally step on the next level of their relations and call themselves friends? He hoped for the best.

The taxi drove away, leaving the couple standing in the illuminated street. The night had fallen on Paris hours ago, and the puffy snow was falling from the starry sky. Ikuto didn't think of himself as a romantic type, but now he could swear that he had never seen such beautiful weather in his whole life.

"I…" he heard her unsure voice. Then he stepped closer to her petite frame to hear what she was going to say clearly. "I wanted to thank you for taking me to the opera. I don't think I will have a chance to attend such event in the near future."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad you agreed to spend this evening with me by listening to some classics," he chuckled lightly before offering her another warm smile. "I wish we could visit the "Fountain of Lovers" together again someday."

She didn't reply to that statement. If to be honest, she didn't know what to answer. But all she knew that for some odd reason, she didn't want to say "no".

"I…I…"

He leaned closer as if he wanted to be the only one who would listen to her words.

But right before he was ready to hear the special emphasis of her answer, he received a portion of disappointment.

"I have to go, it's pretty late already. Again, thank you for the dress and everything," she spoke quickly, so that he would have no chance to interrupt her.

The midnight-haired producer sighed heavily.

"You deserve much more than just a piece of fabric, Amu…" his words sounded sad and it made her look up at him again. Yes, his face showed a shade of misery, but she couldn't understand why.

"Um…"

And there they were again, not knowing what to tell each other, it was not in Ikuto's style though. They stood like that for a minute or so before a tiny sound interrupted their uncomfortable silence.

The sound repeated and it made the couple look from side to side in order to find the source of the…mewing?

Amu was the first on who noticed a little black ball by the guy's feet.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing at the puffy creature on the snowy ground.

The young man looked down and saw a little black kitten that was looking at him right in the eyes.

"Meow!"

Ikuto blinked once, then twice. But the creature continued piercing him with its bright-yellow eyes. It even poked his leg with its little black paw.

And while the young producer was thinking of what to do, his escort exclaimed in delight.

"It's so cute! But it must be cold and hungry! Poor thing!"

Only then Ikuto could break the eye contact with the animal, which was continuing its demanding by meowing endlessly and tapping Tsukiyomi's leg.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry. Go and rest, Amu. I'm glad I have met you today. Thank you for sharing your fee time with me. Till our next meeting in Japan!"

And after saying those last words, he bent down and took the black kitten in his hands and then put it in the safest place he had—in his bosom. Amu was pleasantly surprised by his actions. He wasn't disgusted about dirt and possible diseases that the kitten could have, but instead of that he covered it with his clean and expensive coat. This deed of his impressed the pink-haired girl very much.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked almost in time before he turned to leave.

"I think I should take it to a veterinarian, it's pretty late though. Don't worry, I'll think of something!" and he gifted her with a new kind of a smile—a boyish one, that she hadn't seen playing on his face before.

"Um…take care then," the maiden wished doubtfully.

"Good night, Amu." And after those words he turned and walked in a hurried pace towards the traffic light.

She watched his retreating form for some minutes before he disappeared from her sight. In tangled feelings she returned to her hotel-room.

**OooooO**

A/N So, this is how the 5th chapter ended. I will be very happy if you leave your impressions in a review section ^.~ By the way, **the dress that Ikuto gave Amu is a real Chanel dress. The picture can be found on my profile page**. I just changed the colour of the dress. In reality it's indeed pink ^^'''

Review-review~~~ *.*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **_**Okay, guys, a miracle happened! Kit2000 has finally finished the 6**__**th**__** chapter of "Pink"! Sorry for the delay. It happened because of lack of your reviews and therefore it brought me to a zero level of inspiration. T.T But I have recharged my batteries thanks to a new album of SS501! Their new 4 songs are amazing. I got inspired by them and finished writing this chapter in 2 days ^.^ And since there will not be any new albums from them in the near future, since this one is very fresh, I need your reviews, guys, to stay tuned and continue writing. Okay? You promise to help me? I count on you! ^.~**_

_**So, now I'll answer all the reviewers that have been waiting patiently for this update!**_

**OliviaLively** you made me blush in shyness. Thank you very much for your compliments and for loving my story! It means a lot to me! I hope you will be there to read and review this chapter!  
**Tohru-Rikugou** Thank you for reviewing! I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter!  
**WolfLoverLisa** Me: Oww~~ Thank you so much for your review~~  
Ikuto: Look, the author got hit in a sensitive spot again…"grins"  
Amu: I can't stop getting amazed by your behavior, Ikuto! Haven't you learnt that when you try to mess up with the author it brings misfortune on my head! "strikes a dangerous glare"  
Ikuto: *purring slightly* but on the other hand, it always works out for me. I never get disappointed when Kit2000 forces you to meet me through the chapters.  
Amu: *falls on her knees* that's exactly what I mean! I don't want to get stuck with you again!  
Ikuto: well, get used to it, you will become my wife soon, so enjoy the idea of being stuck with me for the rest of your life "smiles playfully"  
Amu: NOOOO! Somebody, help!  
Kit2000: guys, I'm still here you know *rubs her palms in enthusiasm* Maybe I should turn you into a frog, Ikuto?  
Ikuto: *gulps*  
Amu: hehe..you deserved it, you pathetic creature *grins evilly*  
Kit2000: Well, All I wanted to say…I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I will be waiting for your reviews!  
**TheQueenOfMe** Thank you very much for reviewing! I hope you will like this chapter as much as the previous one. Please, enjoy reading!  
**BowlingStar08** I absolutely agree with you about ruining the lady's shoes being a cardinal sin. That was a god remark ^.~ but we need Ikuto alive in this story so that's why Amu didn't kill him for his bad deed ^_^ thank you very much for your review! Please, enjoy reading this chapter.  
**PurpleFluffBunny7813** Thank you for calling my story the cutest one! I'm flattered ^.^ Thank you for your review and enjoy reading this chapter!  
**Kurai Tenshi-1214** Thank you for your review again! you made me think about many things with your feedback. And I feel like you gave me the impetus to finish this chapter asap. I'm very grateful for that. Please, enjoy reading this chapter! I hope you will like it.

_**So, this is all for now. Now let's get straight to the story! Enjoy!**_

**Pink**

_**Chapter 6**_

A week later she was asked by her mother to answer the phone.

"I don't know who it is, but he has a nice and charming voice," was all Hinamori-san said to her daughter before hiding herself in the kitchen.

It was Sunday morning and all family members were at home. Amu took the receiver and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" actually she was eager to know who it could be, since her mom could recognize everyone of her older daughter's friend by their voices.

And then she heard the very voice she thought she would never hear by the phone.

"Thanks God, you're at home, Amu! I need your maternal instinct".

Well, if to say that Amu was surprised, it would be a underestimating. The girl was totally shocked after those last words.

"What nonsense are you saying? And how did you know my phone number?" she exclaimed in a slight aggression.

"In the phone book, where else do you think? You have never been so kind to give it to me personally".

She just could imagine him rolling his eyes at the moment as he usually did in similar situations.

"In any rate…" he continued, "you have to help me. I don't know how to treat children".

What was he telling? Did he have a child or what? But as far as she knew, he wasn't married…maybe he was divorced then? Or…wait! What was she thinking?

"But I believe, you told me that you loved kids," her voice sounded teasingly.

A heavy sight echoed in the phone-tube.

"It's absolutely another case. My address is Hijikata Toshizou Street, 5/115. Please, come as soon as possible".

"W-wait! I never said that I would come!"

"I'll be waiting. Good-bye!"

And before she could utter another word, he hag up.

The girl looked at the tube in her hand in amusement.

"What was it just all about?"

_**OooooO**_

He lived at an apartment, but that apartment was almost the same size as her whole house, since it was located in an elite area of the city.

Hinamori's eye twitched. She still couldn't believe that she had actually come.

"_What am I doing_?" she dropped her forehead on her palm while standing in an elevator, waiting for her stop.

"Anything is on your mind, young Miss?" she heard an elderly voice addressing to her. The girl opened her eyes and glanced at the owner of that voice. It was a woman in her late 50s. It looked like she was an elevator operator. The woman was smiling at her kindly.

"Nothing, actually," was Amu's quite reply. "Just thinking".

"You look troubled. Something's bothering you, dear."

Was this woman a spy or something? Why was she interrogating her? Amu didn't like when strangers were too interested in her life. But a sudden idea lit in her mind. And she asked politely:

"Excuse me, how long do you work here?"

"5 years".

"I know that it may sound strange, but you might know all the tenants here?"

The woman was listening attentively to what the girl was trying to say.

"Do you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto, that lives in # 115?"

The operator's face brightened when she heard the name.

"Of course I do! He is a very nice and attentive young man, always ready to give a helping hand to those who are in need. He is a rare type of a man nowadays, unfortunately. Tsukiyomi-san even managed to find out about my Birthday and greeted me with a gift!" the woman's face was shining like a diamond from pleasant remembrances.

Amu was a little surprised. She thought that he would be spoken as a strange and mysterious guy with his own vision of the world, but all she could utter after hearing such wonderful description, was "oh".

"And I assume, that you want to become a singer, young Miss. You are on the right path. Tsukiyomi-san is a profy when it comes to show-business. And with your appearance and gracefulness you will reach the top very soon!" the woman exclaimed enthusiastically, making the girl feel uneasy.

If to be honest, Hinamori was so amused by those words, that she didn't know what to answer. But to her great luck, the elevator's doors had opened and with a quick "thank you" she sneaked out of the small cabin.

When she reached a door to a certain someone's apartment, Amu stopped her hand from pressing the door-bell. Really, what was she doing here? Why was she letting herself getting involved with his problems? No, it was absolutely a bad idea to come here. He was the person who spoiled her favourite high-boots! But then again, he was also the one, who took her out of that green labyrinth and then accompanied her to the opera…not mentioning, that he cured her form that terrible depression. At first she didn't notice it, but then it became as clear as water: he really helped her back then just by being with her during her not-so-happy day-off.

Amu's eyebrows knotted in frustration.

"OK, just this ones," she told herself and pressed the door-bell, that sounded like a piece of some classical composition.

The door opened in a few seconds, revealing a very exhausted face of the owner of the apartment.

Amu was taken aback. She had never seen him in such bad condition: pale skin, blank eyes, and it looked like he got even slimmer than he was before. If you add some thick mascara around his sparkless eyes, he would become a perfect version of a Goth.

"You came after all," he said with a half of a smile on his lips. "Please come in and feel yourself at home".

She stepped inside unsurely and took off her fur-hat, smoothing her long pink locks.

And he witnessed as those beautiful strands fell on her shoulders like long threads of pink beads. If only he had a chance to touch them and make sure that they were as soft as they looked like.

"You know, you look terrible," she spoke, placing her eyes on him.

"Yeah," the young man ran his fingers through his thick hair. "I haven't had much sleep lately".

That answer surprised her, but she didn't say anything. Instead of that, she heard his gentle voice again.

"Let me take your fur-coat".

"No, it's alright. I came only for 5 minutes," was her quick reply.

"Ok, I will give it back to you in 5 minutes".

He was stubborn. Amu unwillingly unbuttoned her upper-clothes and felt as he laid his hands on her shoulders from behind. He took her fur-coat carefully and hung it in the dresser.

Then he spun around and faced the lady of his heart with a serious expression.

"I have a problem and I need your help".

She sighed, trying to look indifferent.

"Yeah, you've told me about it earlier. So, where is your child?" the last words were said in a teasing manner, but to her great surprise he didn't fight back, but just asked her to follow him.

Could it be that he really had a child? Hinamori glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was still so young…he once told her that he was 23. Well, it meant that he was old enough to have a child…or even children.

Amu shook her head to clear it from stupid thoughts. Why did it bother her so much in the first place?

They passed a long corridor and walked in a huge room with a very bright pink-coloured leather sofa in the middle, that was standing with its back facing them.

Amu couldn't believe her eyes. The room was in silver and grey colours, high-tech colours if to be correct, and that bright object looked like a challenge to those designers who had decorated the apartment.

"He is here," she heard the young man's voice again, as he walked to the sofa and bent over it, putting his hands on his knees for support.

Hinamori was wavering, but she griped herself together and made several confident steps towards the pink element of décor. When its seat came into a view, the girl gasped in terror.

There she saw a little black kitten that looked like it had fallen from the 10th floor. Its eyes were spiral-shaped, a tongue was hanging from its mouth and its fur was all tangled and crumpled up.

"What have you done to it?" she cried and took the animal in her hands. An almost lifeless body stretched out on her palms, not producing a single sound. "You are a heartless monster!" she sent him a furious glare.

"It really hurts to hear those words coming from your lips, Amu," Ikuto said calmly laying his amethyst eyes on the younger girl.

She frowned. He did it again—put her in an awkward situation.

"His name is Yoru," he added nonchalantly.

Her gaze fell automatically on the fur-ball in her hands.

"He looks even worse than you," Amu pointed out with reproach.

"I guess he is not used to travel by plane".

"You mean, you took him abroad? Are you crazy? He is still too small for that!"

She was lecturing him as if he was some kind of a kindergartener.

Ikuto glued his gaze to her pretty face and spoke very seriously.

"I couldn't leave him alone in France, that's why I took him with me, but my schedule was too busy, so we had no other choice but travel together".

She chuckled sarcastically.

"Ha! And where have you been to then?"

"China, Greece, Germany, Italy and now Japan," he counted by his fingers.

Amu's eye rounded in amusement. She looked at the man the same way people usually look at phenomena. She slowly sat on the sofa beside Tsukiyomi, still being under affect of his words. Her face showed nothing but a total astonishment.

"I wonder how he is still alive…" she muttered, glancing at the cat at her lap.

"I had no other choice".

"You could have leave him in France, there could have been a solution, in any rate, he would have looked better than he is now".

"Yeah? And how could I actually do that when he got attached to my chest like a second skin?"

They fell silent. An atmosphere of slight aggravation was dancing in the air before the girl started to speak again.

"Did you feed him?"

"He doesn't eat anything".

"I just can't believe it!" she through her forehead on her palm dramatically. " Why didn't you show him to a veterinarian?" there was a lecturing tone in her voice again.

"Because I came back to Japan this night," he answered tiredly.

Amu sighed in defeat. Tsukiyomi was a really strange person. As the elevator operator had noted, he was ready to give a helping hand to anyone who needed it, but then he didn't think about the consequences that very help could lead to. Just look at this poor kitten and you will understand what we mean.

"Ok, bring me a glass of water," she ordered after a minute of silence.

To her great unexpectedness he didn't say anything or fight back, but stood up and headed to the kitchen. While he was absent, Amu took a pill against travel sickness out of her bag and when Ikuto returned with a glass of crystal clear liquid in his hand, she dropped a pill in it.

"What's this?" he arched a dark eyebrow, watching as the pill started to melt in the water slowly.

"It will help to stop the nausea". She answered knowingly. "Bring me a syringe".

"I don't have any," was his surprised reply.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You are so helpless, then go and buy it".

And he did it without hesitation. She watched as he walked out of the room, put his coat on and left the apartment without any other word.

When he left, Amu stayed in the living-room with a sick kitten at her lap. At first it was ok, but then she started to feel a creepy feeling of loneliness. The room was too big and it made her feel really small ad unprotected. Besides, it was almost empty and colourless. The only bright object was this pink leather sofa that, somehow, helped not to fall into a deep and gloomy depression.

"_I wonder if he feels the same way as me_," she looked around once again. No, there was absolutely nothing special that could catch your eye in this room. This pink sofa was like a saving island from some another, brighter world. To her mind, it was the only "live" thing in this room.

Her musings were interrupted by the click of a door-knob. A second later a handsome young man appeared in the room. His midnight hair was covered with a thick layer of white snow.

"Nice timing," the maiden said indifferently, taking the syringe from his outstretched hand.

He watched carefully as she filled the syringe with a medicine, that she had made earlier, and poured it into the kitten's mouth slowly. The animal made several gulps before throwing his pink tongue out of his mouth again and pretended to be dead.

"Will he be alright?" the young producer asked with concern, bending over the girl's form, to get a better look of his pet.

Amu didn't notice it, since her head was still lowered due to the procedure she was busy with.

"Let's wait. We will see the result in 15-20 minutes. It's a good medicine, it always helps me when I'm sick," she told him, finally lifting her head from its current position. And when she did it, she found herself staring in the tired violet eyes, that were looking at her with a sad smile hidden in them.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't avert her gaze from his mirrors of soul somehow. Then she felt his warm breath on her cheeks. It was like velvet touching her skin. An unwanted blush appeared on her face, she didn't notice it though. But to her great regret, the musician straightened himself and broke their eye contact by doing so. He sighed deeply and uttered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Ok. I'm very grateful for your help. If to be honest, I don't know what I would have done without you. You may go now, I don't want to spoil your day-off."

She heard his every word and the last phrase made her chuckle in disbelief.

"You know, Tsukiyomi-san, you have already spoiled my day-off, so don't try to push me away since I won't leave a poor ill animal with someone who can't take care of himself in the first place!"

And the girl crossed her arms on her chest, glaring at him with challenge in her golden eyes.

If to be honest, he was taken aback by her little outburst. And what did she mean by those last words?

Ikuto sent her a short glance of amusement, and to his surprise she answered his mute question right away.

"Judging by your look, one may thing that you have been suffering from insomnia for a long time now," she told him arrogantly, lifting her nose in the air.

"Not insomnia, Amu," he breathed out, letting his lips form in a brief smile, "I'd call it a lack of sleep due to time and climate difference between countries I've been to recently".

"What does it matter anyway? The result is on your face".

"I'm very flattered that you care about my health this much," he showed her a handsome smile, that turned into a cheeky smirk the next second. "You will become an ideal wife, Amu-chan".

But instead of saying something mean in return, she lowered her eyes and fell silent for a moment. Then her lips moved to say:

"I don't know if I ever become a wife,.. but at least I can take care of a sick person".

He didn't need to think twice to notice that his words wounded her. Ikuto was sure that the reason of her distress was straightly connected to that blond guy. His jaw squared visibly. The vision of her saddened face brought an unbearable pain to his heart. Her love for that Tadase-kun was like a castle built on sand. There were promises, the future was planned, and she hung on to the castle on sand, but like any other building without a foundation, it just corrupted. And it happened because of the guy's indifference to the girl's feelings. Was he blind or just pretended to be one? How couldn't he see that she was suffering from loving him?

Ikuto looked away in irritation. How he wanted to beat that too-sweet face of a certain heart-breaker. But the most oppressive fact was that she didn't pay any heed to his-Ikuto's feelings. Or maybe she just didn't want to. Ah, life was cruel… He did try to show his affection towards her, but he did it very carefully in order not to scare her. The man was reproaching himself with his hesitations. He was known as a confident person with a strong will-power and discretion. He had never been afraid of making a first step into uncertainty. And that's why the young producer was almost angry with himself for being absolutely out of his character. It seemed that he unconsciously changed the paradigm and now didn't know how to turn into his usual self. But on the other hand, something was stopping him from making those fateful moves.

Ikuto was out of spirits due to his tangled and discrepant thoughts, which materialized in a dark aura around him. A black rose of misery started to bloom in his heart, making the atmosphere around him become more and more heavy. He was absorbed in his mental debates so much that he didn't notice as Amu stood up, laid the kitten on a sofa and walked to the doorway. Only after several attempts of asking him something, she got a reply.

"Sorry, I…got carried away. What did you say?" he questioned her, offering an apologetic smile.

She rolled her eyes artistically, blowing a strand of fore-hair off her eyes.

"I'd call it spacing out. I asked you to show me your kitchen".

His eyebrows arched synchronically to that statement, as he looked at her in wide-eyed astonishment.

"Why?"

"Because I am surrounded by 2 sick creatures in this room and my conscience just can't let me watch how you two are helping each other to die slowly".

"But I thought that you wanted to leave in 5 minutes," he parried not believing that she actually wanted to spend some more time with him.

"I won't leave until I make sure that the kitty is safe and sound, and while the medicine is working, I'm going to land some vital strength to Yoru's apology for a daddy. So, Tsukiyomi-san, will you walk me to the kitchen?" she said with a triumphal grin on her lovely face.

Oh, so that was the matter. She decided to stay only because of a kitten. Yeah…life was indeed cruel.

The amethyst-eyed man sighed and headed towards the door, walking past the pink-haired maiden.

"Follow me," he said somehow dryly.

"How do you orienteer in this apartment? It's so huge!" Amu asked while walking behind the owner of the place. "Don't you get lonely by staying here all alone?"

She didn't know why she asked him that question. But she felt like she wanted to learn more about this stoic person. Hmm, stoic wasn't the right word to describe him. He was very active and playful when it concerned her person, but in a public he held himself aloof.

"Utau visits sometimes," was his simple reply. But Hinamori could see the hidden meaning behind those words. He did feel lonely after all. Utau was married now and she lived apart from her family, so that meant that he was the only tenant in this giant flat.

"Here is the kitchen," he said finally, walking into another room with the best conveniences and devises a kitchen could ever dream of.

"Emm…and how I suppose to cook in this laboratory?" she uttered with a sweat-drop on her temple. "I wonder if you have ever used it before".

Ikuto turned his head and gifted her with an incomprehensive look.

"Why? I use it every day".

It was the last thing she was ready to hear as an answer. Her amusement had no limits, but she forced herself not to show her confusion in front of the midnight-haired young man.

"Ok. Now, you may go to the living-room and watch after the kitty".

She walked past him and starting roaming through the wall-cabinets.

And he watched as she continued her observation, opening one cabinet door after another. A dangerous yet pleasant thought sneaked like a thief into his mind. He imagined that she was a married woman who bustled about in the kitchen only to make a delicious dinner for her beloved husband. A genuine smile touched his lips while his eyes carried a gentle gaze. It would be lovely if that little fantasy of his happened for real.

"What are you going to cook?"

His sudden question took her off guard. She jumped on the place she was standing from unexpectedness and turned her head sharply to look at him over her shoulder.

"You are still here? I thought I told you to go and check the kitten's condition," she lectured him for his disobedience, knotting her thin pink eyebrows.

The vision made his smile even wider. She was something. The young man chuckled soundlessly and answered in a light tone, turning to leave.

"Hai-hai, Hime-sama".

"Weirdo…" she whispered watching him walking down a long corridor.

To her great luck, she found all ingredients she needed to make her fare. When Amu returned to the living-room with a silvery tray in her hands, she stopped on her tracks due to the scene she became a witness of.

Tsukiyomi was sitting on the pink sofa fast asleep. His head was lying on the back of the sofa, turned to left a little. The features on his face were calm and peaceful and she could swear she saw him smiling in his sleep.

The girl didn't know why her own lips turned into a brief grin. He looked so boyish right now and much younger his age. Her heart started beating faster at the thought. She needed to wake him up, but at the same time she didn't want to disturb his slumber. It must have been exhaustion that forced his body to fall asleep when he had a guest in the house.

She lowered her head in musing of what to do in that situation since she had to wake the producer up, when something black caught her eyes. Amu's head snapped up and she noticed that the kitten was playing actively with a string on the man's long sleeve. And that man didn't even feel that his hand had been scratched and bit by his pet.

Amu was so glad that the animal got better so fast that she exclaimed happily:

"So you have finally recovered, you little rogue!"

The girl put the tray on the low glassy table and walked to the sofa. The kitty wasn't just hunting after Tsukiyomi's hands, but it also tried to play with his hair by jumping on the young man's chest and shoulders.

Hinamori watched the scene and couldn't but get amazed that the owner of this apartment didn't even stir in his sleep while the cat was playing with his hair standing on his shoulder just on its two paws.

"_He must be really tired after those exhausting business trips_…" the maiden's features softened. She needed to wake him up, but at the same time she understood that she had no right to disturb his peaceful slumber. And so, Amu decided to let him be. She walked closer to the sofa to take the cat away, so that it wouldn't bother its master with its playing and jumping around. Her golden eyes fell on the man's face as she bent down to take the kitty in her hands. Unconsciously to herself, she started examining his regular features, though they looked quite manly at the same time. But what surprised her the most was the fact that he had a very calm and boyish expression when he slept. Well, she had never seen him that close before, but when he was in a public, he looked older than now. He was a producer after all, a director of his own music centre to that. There is nothing to be surprised of that he tried to build up a stoic façade. He _really_ was a little too young to bear such responsibility as producing a famous pop-star who just happened to be his own sister.

A sudden feeling of loneliness ran through her body when she thought about his lonely life in this huge abode again. She didn't want to pity him but couldn't fight her kind nature. With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes and opened them again. She shouldn't interfere in his mysteries. He was a stranger to her after all, a little lunatic person with his own style of living.

Amu shook her head to clear her thoughts. While watching his sleep, the pink-lover got so carried away that she had absolutely forgotten about her kind intention to free the 'sleeping handsome' from the irritant. The young maiden didn't even notice that all her thoughts were attached to a certain amethyst-eyed person that liked to tease her and play on the strings of her nerves so professionally. And when the realization fell on her poor head, she got so distracted and mad with herself for feeling something unusual towards the man.

So, she took the active kitten in her hands and tried to straighten herself, but Amu wasn't a person who could boast about her good luck. Her legs got tangled with Tsukiyomi's long ones and the next second she fell flat on his chest with a yelp. The cat made it in time to jump out of her hands or else it could have become a victim of an accident.

Ikuto's eyes flew open from unexpectedness and a sudden weight on his body. His mind was still fogged after a pleasant dream that he was watching. His amethyst eyes fell on a reddish face of the main heroine of his fantasies, that was half-lying on his chest with her arms on every side from his figure. In a moment like this, he really wanted to know if he was still dreaming or not.

Amu witnessed a shocking scene. His clouded eyes cleared instantly and a bright and playful smile appeared on his handsome face. The mirrors of his very soul showed a seductive gaze, yet it was gentle and intriguing at the same time. And the next moment she heard his sweet velvet voice.

"Oh, Heavens! What good deed have I done in my life that you decided to send me your Angel?" and after those confusing words to the girl's ears, he wrapped his arms around her small form and pressed it to him even tighter. "Do I really deserve it to hold the lady of my heart in my arms right now?" His smile got even brighter. "Is it reality or am I still dreaming?"

His eyes were mesmerizing her. Amu swallowed hard. She could swear that she saw a shining light around him with a twinkling stars as an addition to this stunning view. And what was it just now? A blooming rose on the background? No really, his charm was driving her crazy. He was too bright to look at. Why did he turn into this radiant creature when he saw her? Where did he take those charms in the first place? And why was he sparkling like a crazy diamond? But to her great horror, Hinamori felt like she started to get absorbed with that light. She could hear her mind calling out for help. But she had no strength to struggle. Nobody knew what could have happened if she stayed under his powerful charms a little longer, but right now the pink-haired girl started to believe in fairytales.

Amu summoned all her willpower to close her eyes, or else she could have got blind because of all the sparkling around. She breathed in deeply and understood that it was a bad idea to do, since she caught a trace of his cologne. He smelt so nice. It was a fresh scent of his shower gel and shampoo mixed with his unique aroma. Oh dear mommy, what was she thinking? What was he doing to her sense of shyness? She had to stop this situation right now!

The girl made a deep inhale before she opened her golden eyes and looked at the shining midnight-blue-haired young man with determination.

"Tsukiyomi-san, please, let go off me. You are not dreaming, it's reality".

Her voice was shaking a little but she tried very hard to make it sound sternly.

At first she thought that he didn't hear her because his warm palm lay on her pink cheek carefully. A breathtaking smile was still playing on his lips as he curled a little strand of her pink hair on his pointing finger.

"You are celestially gorgeous…" he uttered almost soundlessly, but she managed to comprehend those meaningful words.

"Ts-Tsukiyomi-san!" she cried out in embarrassment and broke his tight embrace by pulling herself away from him with all strength she could gather at the moment. To her great fortune, she stood up on her feet and made several steps away from the dangerous pink sofa the insane musician was sitting on. It was a miracle that she didn't stumble over his long legs again, or else everything would have repeated again.

He was looking at her with disappointed eyes. She was surprised to see that he took his other hand and pinched himself. Then his eyes grew wider but a moment later a visible pout appeared on his face.

"So I wasn't dreaming after all…what a loss…" and he ran his fingers through his thick dark hair.

"Excuse me?" her voice sounded annoyed while her golden orbs were boring a hole in his figure.

He placed his amethyst eyes on her cute flushed face and she noticed that they were not showing any sign of that seductive gaze anymore.

"Sorry for falling asleep. I guess, I need to rest a little today. I didn't think that I was that exhausted to fall asleep while the lady of my heart is still at my flat".

"Please, stop telling nonsense," she lowered her head to hide her blush and irritation. How could he be so absolutely calm after everything that he did? At first he was trying to blind her with his shining charms and now he was his usual self… no, wait…maybe she saw his true self some minutes ago? Oh boy… she didn't know how to behave around this freak!

"But all I say is true. You still don't know me, Amu. Whatever I say I really mean it. If you want to know me better, I'm an opened book for you, just try to read it".

She didn't say anything. He was playing with her again by telling those confusing words. But yet…his tone didn't prove that that was just one of his pranks again. His voice sounded caring and… somewhat…pleadingly?

"H-hey! So, you are ok now, aren't you?"

A sudden change of his voice returned her to reality. She looked up and saw the kitten that was now sitting at his owner's lap while biting his fingers.

"Yeah, he got better," she said doubtfully.

Ikuto lifted his eyes and sent her a grateful look.

"It's all thanks to you, Amu."

"I didn't do anything!" the girl's face turned pink from embarrassment. "By the way, I've made an energy drink".

She took one mug from the table and handed it to him.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked making a sip of warm liquid.

"Hot chocolate," she answered before sipping from her mug.

The man's eyes softened as a wide smile appeared on his face again.

"You couldn't know that I love chocolate as much as I love pink, could you?"

"I…emmm…"

She really didn't know that and now she didn't know what to say. He loved pink. She did too. And it seemed that their love for chocolate was equal as well. Was it fate or was it just someone's stupid joke?

"Thank you for coming, Amu. I'm really glad that you came," his sincere words made her heart skip a beat.

"It was nothing," was all she could utter, averting her gaze from him.

After an hour or so they said good-bye to each other. He said that now it was their duty to take care of Yoru. She tried to complain, trying to point out that Yoru was _his_ cat, not hers, that was why all the responsibility laid on _his_ shoulders. But Ikuto protested against that statement. He reminded her that they had found the kitten _together_ and now they had to look after it _together_ as well.

"We are his parents now," was his forcible argument.

Somehow, that remembrance made her eyebrow twitch.

Amu opened the door and stepped into her house. She took off her upper clothes and hat and walked into the kitchen where her mom was cooking dinner.

"Are you back, dear?" Hinamori-san asked her daughter with a kind smile.

"Yes, mom," the teenager answered solemnly.

"Do you know what happened today?"

Amu shook her head in negation to her mother's excited exclamation.

"I've seen Hatori-kun on TV today! The News showed some congress that was held in Germany. There were lots of delegations from different countries and Hatori-kun was among them. The reporter said they had gathered together to try to solve some global problems and…"

But the younger Hinamori didn't want to listen anymore. She turned around and headed to the staircase that led to the first floor where her room was situated.

"Global problems!" she cried in irritation and fury. "He can't solve his personal problems!" Amu hissed through gritted teeth angrily before slamming the door of her room and falling on the bed soundly, throwing away all the pink lacy pillows that were laying on it peacefully. She tucked her face in the pink blanket and made a deep inhale, praying to forget the blond biologist once and forever.

**End of 6****th**** chapter**

**A/N **_**So, people, I'm really asking you to encourage me. And you know how to do it!  
Please, review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hello my dear frie****nds! Yes, I'm here with my 7****th**** chapter of this fanfition. I want to thank you for your patience. It really took me too long to write this chapter, but I have great news! I have already finished this fic and I need to type it in my computer. I don't know if I manage to do it before Christmas, but be sure, that I will try my best! Untill that time, please read this 7****th**** chapter and tell me what you think about it, by leaving your review.**

**Now I want to thank all those nice people who left their impressions about chapter 6.**

**Watachan** thank you dear for reading this story! I have already updated ^.^ enjoy!  
**RomanticaKH1** thank you for liking my works! ^.^ I am sooo glad! And thank you very much for reviewing the chapters!  
**X-Leavitt-x-Amber-X** Thank you for the cookie, dear! I am very flattered that you find my fic interesting and unique *blushes* I hope you will like this chapter as much as I do! Arigato!  
**Tohru-Rikugou** I am very glad that you liked the previous chapter! I hope you will enjoy this one too~  
**.x** thank you! I will try to write more in the future! And sure, I will make sure not to lose the inspiration again ^^  
**OliviaLively** haha, thank you for all the compliments! I hope you won't get disappointed with the rest of the story. And I love cats too! I have 2 at home~  
**SokkaStyle** And finally I can represent my Chapter 7! I hope you will enjoy reading it! Thank you very much for your kind words! I will try my best not to fail your expectations!  
**xXYoraXx** ahaha, yeah, ikuto is a little different in my story. More like a gentlemen ^^ Thank you very much for your kind words! Please, enjoy the chapter!~  
**nya **thank you for your review, dear! Yeah, Tadase is a big loser here hehe… but still…we need him in this story~  
**Personal Riot** thank you very muc for liking my fanfic! I am very flattered, dear! I hope you will like this chapter too!  
**Nanachi-chan desu** wow, your friend recommended my fic to you? Cool…I mean… it makes my PINK quite famous…haha… still, thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you won't get upset with this chapter!  
**Lujdia98** I will dear, I will! Haha…there is only one chapter left~  
**FireheartMatermind** well, your review was a weird one, but still I appreciate it very much! Thank you!  
**AmutoForever** My-my, dear, you made me blush with your compliments! I am so happy that you find this story interesting and good written. The most important thing for me is that people understand what I am trying to say with my works. English is not my native language, so your kind words is the best reward for me! Thank you very much for reading, reviewing and liking my fic! I am very happy!  
**strawberri-ichigo** ahaha, you know,,, it's weird to answer a review where your story was called a weird one, but still I want to thank you for your review and for your time that you have spent reading my story! Arigato!  
**PurpleFluffBunny7813** Thank you very much for your review! I am glad you liked the chapter! Please, enjoy the chapter 7 ^.~

**I hope that I will see all of you, guys, at the review block of this chapter too! Thank you very much in advance for spending your time reading my work! I love you, guys!**

**Please, enjoy!**

**Pink**

_**Chapter 7**_

She had everything in this life. In her early 20s she gained fame, people's adoration and real happiness of being loved by the most wonderful man on a planet.

Souhma Kuukai.

Of course she had never told him about it due to her sense of women's pride, but deep in her heart the pop-diva knew that her husband was sent to her from above.

Only in his arms she could feel herself a fragile and vulnerable girl, who needed to be taken care of. His kisses were magical, they could cast all her uncertainties and little fears away. Kuukai was her air, not even realizing his meaning in her life.

Because she was proud, because she thought she couldn't show a hint of her diffidence and because she wanted to look strong in his eyes.

But if only he knew that all her independence fell apart every time he smiled at her and embraced her. Yes, she was a popular singer who had everything a girl could dream of, but the only aspect that made her different from all other singers and celebrities was her husband, her beloved Kuukai. He brought brightness to her world and now she sparkled million times brighter than ever. She loved and was loved in return. That was the greatest treasure for Utau.

She was sitting in the large kitchen of their two-floored apartment, holding a glass of red wine in her right hand and watching as her beloved man was cooking a dinner for them. It was his hobby, but the blonde never complained, because his ramen was the best she had ever eaten.

Kuukai noticed her thoughtful gaze and asked in a cheerful tone:

"What is it, beauty? Does anything trouble you?"

She answered right away, lifting her amethyst eyes to look at is face.

"I was thinking about onii-chan".

"What about Ikuto?" the red haired guy dried his hand with a towel and sat beside his wife.

"Ever since he met Hinamori…he has…changed…"

"Yeah, I noticed it too. He has great interest in her, I'd say, but there is nothing to worry about, I think. Actually, I'd rather choose Ikuto to Tadase for the role of Amu-chan's boyfriend".

The blonde raised her eyes on his smiling face and uttered thoughtfully:

"You know, to my mind, Ikuto's goal is not becoming Amu's boyfriend. I had never seen him treating a girl like that".

"Yeah?" the green-eyed man scratched his nape in frustration. "Well, I don't know him as well as you…maybe, you have a point. But what did you mean by saying that he is not into winning her heart?"

The lady laughed heartily, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"It's absolutely opposite. His main wish is to conquer her heart and marry her. He is not interested in wasting time for some temporary relations such as dating".

Souhma's eyes widened in total surprise.

"Whoa! Is he that serious?"

Utau dropped her gaze on her knees and spoke quietly but not without concern in her voice:

"He told me once that it's not a crush. He couldn't describe his feelings back then but all he told me was that that emotion is much deeper and more meaningful than a simple crush", she said sadly and looked up at her husband's face that showed kindness and understanding.

"Ikuto's falling in love, ne?" he smiled with a corner of his lips.

The blonde chuckled softly and shook her head.

"No. He already did. I want to help him, Kuukai. If only you could know for how long I wished for this. He has always been aloof and independent, but now I see those changes in him and I want him to find a good woman that could take care of him. He never thinks about himself, only worries about the others. I like Amu-chan but will she be able to become special for him and return his feelings? I don't want my brother to suffer from an unrequited love!"

"Take it easy, beauty!" Souhma petted her head lovingly, sending the dear girl a gentle gaze, "I understand your worries and concerns, but let them be. It's their lives, let them decide everything themselves. I wanted to help Amu too, but decided against it. If they are destined to be together, they will find the way to work everything out. But I won't interfere in their relations and I advise you not to as well. Give them time. Ikuto is smart and quick-witted, I'm sure he will win this battle. The problem lies in Amu-chan. She still hasn't recovered from Tadase's betrayal. I saw her some weeks ago, she tried to look cheerful as always, but I know that she is still hurt and heartbroken, especially after finding out that Hotori is in Germany representing his researches. If to be honest, I don't understand this guy. He must be really blind not realizing that his happiness is passing him by".

"Maybe she is really destined to be by Ikuto's side?" Utau's voice was wavering in uncertainty. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her forehead tiredly. "I just want my brother to be happy. He may be a little headstrong but he has a sympathetic heart. Ikuto deserves happiness like no one else."

"You know what, beauty?" the young man kissed her quickly on the lips and stood up to continue his cooking, "Even if you could help, you can't do anything. The last word belongs to Amu-chan. No matter how Ikuto wants her by his side, the right of choice belongs to her whether she says "yes" or "no". Now, it's up to him to find the right strategy to mend her broken heart and fill it with a new feeling he is ready to give her. That's why I advise you not to interfere."

And she was glad that she talked to him about the problem that troubled her so much. She didn't tell him that she had already tried to help her brother back in France. Utau decided that he didn't have to know.

Kuukai… he was a little younger than her, but the guy held rare wisdom in him.

Today the amethyst-eyed diva had found one more feature of character that she loved in her dear husband.

A men's reasonableness.

A glass of wine was gladly drunk till the very last drop.

**OooooO**

People can't live all by themselves. They gather together into flocks and build cities and so, when time passes by, people lose their connection and become strangers to each other.

In a commercial city named Tokyo there lived two persons who had absolutely different characters but it didn't prevent their meeting.

The world was round and small to Ikuto's eyes. He could meet her anywhere but it happened at his sister's wedding. It was ridiculous because after that fateful day his mind was filled with thoughts of a certain pink-haired maiden. And he started to meet her pretty frequently too. If to be honest, he couldn't understand why he didn't see her in the crowded streets before Utau's wedding. And then Ikuto realized one important thing: those meetings were not ordinary but fateful.

China didn't live up to his expectations as well as France and Italy. He started to lose hope. His business trip was coming to the end and it worsened the young man's mood to no limits. Tsukiyomi couldn't sleep at nights. His appetite was on a low level. Oh, how he wanted to find what he had been searching for all those three weeks of his assignment. And all his efforts were for her and only for her.

Because she deserved the best.

Because he wanted to see sparkles in her golden eyes.

Because he loved her with all his being.

Ikuto sighed and lifted a collar of his jacket to protect his neck from cool wind. The weather was as grey and rainy as his mood. He didn't like England, especially London for its unwelcoming weather. The amethyst-eyed young man took several steps and stopped on his tracks only to sneeze very hard and loudly.

"Great! Just great! All I was lacking of was catching a cold!" he argued mentally and looked at the grey sky of the English capital. "It's already the end of March and I still haven't found it. I can't come back home without it in a pocket."

Ikuto was tired, cold and hungry. Oh, why didn't he check the weather broadcast in England when he was still in warm Italy? Who could know that the difference between the temperatures would be that perceptible? He sighed again. Complaining like that wasn't in his character. He had always been collected and confident. He had a goal and he had to reach it no matter how hard it would be to do.

The man stopped and clapped his cheeks twice, showing a determinate gaze to the world.

She was worth of those complications of his. If it could bring a smile on her face, he was ready to turn the mountains upside down. But his exhausted stomach didn't share the same enthusiasm as its master. It growled really loudly and showed objections with everything it could. Ikuto stopped again because of a stomach ache. He forgot to eat that morning and now was suffering from it. The producer winced in annoyance but decided not to argue with his body that needed rest. That's why the handsome Japanese entered the nearest restaurant and ordered his dinner. While waiting for the meal to arrive, Ikuto's gaze fell on a small jewelry shop on the opposite side of the road. It was a family shop with a pretty famous name. Also his eyes caught the writing on a front door that said that the shop was closing in 15 minutes.

The man stood up abruptly and ran out of the restaurant, not remembering himself. His order was delivered a moment later.

**OooooO**

It had been 3 months since she found out that Tsukiyomi let the cat live with him in his luxury apartment. Amu grew fond of the kitty. Actually, she wasn't that happy about the fact that the kitty's owner persuaded her to look after Yoru, but as the time passed by, she put up with her cruel fate. The popular producer insisted that Amu would work for him as a pet care-taker, when he was away for business trips. She was against that idea at first but then gave up with a sigh. Ikuto left for an assignment almost every month or even more frequently, and she just couldn't leave a poor animal without proper treatment. So, the pink-lover decided to accept Tsukiyomi's offer in order to prevent both of them from unnecessary problems.

"Thank you, Amu, I appreciate your help," he told her back then with a sense of relief and gratitude in his eyes.

If to be honest, Hinamori started to catch herself thinking about the young man, who had such unusual eye-colour. He was away most of the time, and the girl noticed that she kind of missed him. Yes, maybe he was strange and sharp-tongued sometimes, but after some period of time his presence became a necessity for her.

She didn't know why. During those 3 months, she happened to know him a little better. They became good friends actually. She spent some of her free time in his company, when he was at home or on his days-off. He paid her for watching after Yoru. It was her job to take the cat to her house while the owner was away. Well, she couldn't complain because she liked cats and having one around wasn't that bad. Her mother was against it at first but then decided to let it be. If the cat could help Amu to cheer up a little and not to think about Hotori-kun, then Hinamori-san would close her eyes at all the mess the kitty was making, and let her daughter get some mental rest.

But what the pinkette loved the most were those precious moments when Tsukiyomi would come to her house to take Yoru back. He was a real gentleman after all. He had never come with empty hands but brought different small gifts for her and her family from abroad. Ami got fond of Tsukiyomi onii-chan for all those European sweets he had been giving her after returning from a regular business trip. The older Hinamori liked the young man for his good behavior and gallantry. To her mind, such young men became rarity and Tsukiyomi was one of that kind. He even managed to charm the head of the family by bringing him a rare Chinese canary as a gift for Christmas. In some way Amu felt uncomfortable when her family started to speak about her boss in infused manner. Yes, he looked better than any other guy from her surroundings, but she still couldn't understand why her younger sister was calling him onii-chan in the first place! When she asked Ami about that, the girl just giggled and answered:

"Himitsu!"

And that made the older sister feel even more alert. She caught them whispering about something behind her back but neither of them told her the reason of their behavior. Most of all Amu didn't like to be left behind. Her sister and Tsukiyomi were up to something and she really didn't share that enthusiastic atmosphere around them. She didn't need all those gifts that he had been giving to make friends with her family. The only thing she adored secretly was the moment of his coming.

Every time he crossed the threshold of her house, Yoru would run to Ikuto's side and wait until the man would take the cat under its paws and lift it high enough, so that they could look into each other's eyes. That was the highest reward for her labours—the moment of their reunion. Yoru would look in his owner's eyes very seriously and in deep concentration, while the young producer would do the same with a wry smile on his face. That was how they said "hello" to each other.

Gold against amethyst.

It was a men's greeting. And Amu would watch the scene like charmed. But last time was different. Ikuto was the first one who broke the eye contact back then and then placed the piercing gaze of his dark amethyst eyes on her small frame. That gaze sent small shivers run down her body while her heart suddenly skipped a beat. She had never seen him looking at her like that before and it made her feel very vulnerable and unprotected. Her knees started shaking and she wanted to avert her eyes from his, only to keep her feet firmly on the ground. But he said something she hadn't expected to hear:

"I came only for 2 days, then I have to go on another assignment," his voice sounded calm but too serious, as if he was trying to say something else but couldn't find the right words.

"Again?" was all she could utter in response, not even realizing that her face fell. "But you have just arrived. Can it wait? Yoru missed you so much!"

It was true, but for some unknown reason she felt like she missed him more than the cat.

"I know, Amu, but I have to finish everything before April. So, I'm asking you to look after our son a little longer".

She didn't say anything about his last remark, actually she had already got used to his stupid jokes about Yoru being their son and so on. Right now she felt upset and Amu didn't know why. She hoped that he would come for a week at least.

"Aren't you tired? It's been 2 week since your previous arrival".

His features softened as he smiled at her warmly, placing the cat on the floor and walking closer to the girl.

"I'm so flattered that you worry about my well-being, Amu-chan," he said sincerely and bent down a little to look straight in her golden eyes that reminded him of the sun.

She didn't expect him coming that close. His face was just in some centimeters away from her own. And his eyes…oh, why did they have such rare and beautiful colour?

While she was struggling against unusual emotions he made her feel by look at her so attentively and deeply, the dark-haired man began to speak:

"You know, Amu, maybe we should start thinking about the date of our wedding?"

The meaning of his words didn't hurry to visit her head, but when it finally came to her, the so-called producer was already grinning like a Cheshire cat, showing all his 32 pearls of white teeth.

The next moment Hinamori jumped several steps backwards from him as if he was some kind of fire.

"Wh-what are you talking about? It's nonsense! Stop joking around, Tsukiyomi-san!"

Yes, she tried to look cool and spicy but her hot cheeks were giving her true feeling away. Her heart was beating rapidly and she could swear that she heard its rhythm in her head.

"Yoru, come to me, my boy!" Amu exclaimed taking the black cat in her arms.

But what concerned Ikuto, his eyes got very focused on the nervous girl. He was glad to see the result of his efforts. At last, he saw the reaction he had been dreaming of during all the time they had been known each other. He dreamed to see how the walls around her heart would fall apart, when she would stop resisting and let the light in.

Amu was on the edge of exploding. Her heart was beating like crazy and it felt a little painful, but a swirl of insane butterflies were dancing break-dance in her stomach, tickling the girl from inside. She felt scared, but it was not like when you were in danger. The feeling of this fear reminded more of learning something new and forbidden.

He came closer and she tensed even more. His hand lay on the cat's head in Amu's arms.

"I'll bring him back in 2 days," his voice sounded smooth and calm. She let him take the cat from her arms and then threw a glance on his face, which looked very thoughtful. "See you later, Amu, tell your family that I'm sending my best regards."

With those words he and his cat left the house. Before getting in his car, Ikuto looked up at Hinamori's residence and then closed his eyes. His face showed great determination as he thought:

"_The time has come"._

**OooooO**

Sitting at the desk in her room a golden-eyed girl couldn't kick a certain someone out of her pink head. Last time he came to bring Yoru, his behavior was strange. There were no jokes or stupid remarks from his side and it worried the girl's heart. Was he sick or something? The only answer she got was his stern order:

"Take good care of him. I'll be absent for 3 weeks this time".

3 weeks! It was too long… He was so careless not thinking about his health! Could a common human live in such a hectic rhythm?

"Yoru, your daddy is a workaholic," Hinamori told the kitty that was playing with a ball of yarn on her pink bed, "and he doesn't even realize it".

The cat threw a short glance at her and meowed in a sign of approval.

"He promised to be back by April, 2," she said looking at a large calendar on the wall, "which means, that he is coming tomorrow".

Her face lit up in a gentle smile as she stood up and took the black cat in her arms. The animal purred in response.

"Like father –like son," Amu giggled, stroking a furry ear.

Behind the girl there was a big calendar hanging on the wall. The date of April, 4 was marked with a pink crayon, and there was a small writing below the number, that read:

"_My Birthday!"_

**OooooO**

It was already 2 AM when he arrived in Japan. No matter how strong his wish to see his pet was, the young man understood that he couldn't pay a visit to the lady of his heart in such a late hour of night. That was why the dark-haired producer decided to go straight to his apartment and get some needed rest.

Sitting in a taxi cabin, Ikuto couldn't but think about his success in London. He put a hand into an inner pocket of his jacket and clenched a small velvet object. A smile of triumph found its perfect place on his pale face as he remembered his visit to a jewelry shop in the English capital.

He made it just in time before the closure. There were lots of beautiful accessories, but Tsukiyomi needed only one of them all, and he couldn't find the right one anywhere. His eyes were roaming around the glass-cases with golden and platinum rings in them, but nothing could catch his interest.

"_In no comparison with the spark__les in her eyes," _he thought bitterly, losing the last hope, but despite that gloomy mood of his, he decided to ask the owner before leaving the shop.

"Is it the whole selection you have?"

His English was as perfect as his French. The old man looked at the customer through his thick glasses very carefully and then spoke:

"I can see your serious intentions, young man, but could it be that you can't find a special ring for your lady?"

Ikuto's eyes widened a little in surprise while his cheeks coloured light pink.

"You are right," he answered politely. "She is very unique and deserves the best, but no matter where I tried to find the ring, I could find it nowhere. I haven't seen any precious stones that could resemble the sparkling of her eyes".

Ikuto witnessed as the old man nodded understandingly and uttered:

"Maybe I can help you, young man, but the price-"

"The price doesn't matter," the producer hurried to interrupt the owner. "As I said earlier, she is worth of a whole fortune".

"Young love…" the seller smiled and hid in the other room but showed up again some moments later.

He put a small box on the glass-case and opened it.

As the box was opening slowly Ikuto's eyes witnessed indescribable gorgeousness.

"This is 'The Beauty's Mystery'," declared the seller, showing a fair diamond on a white deco pillow. "It was found in India and brought to me by my companion, but I didn't dare to work with it. There are not so many people that are ready to pay for this miracle. So, I decided to keep it like this until the right customer comes."

While the man was telling all those things, Ikuto couldn't avert his eyes away from a crystal-pure stone that had an unusual shade of pink. It looked like a tear, but not like a tear of sorrow, but a tear of joy and happiness.

_Her happiness._

There was no doubt that this precious stone was made especially for Amu by Mother Nature itself.

_Only for her. _

And he was ready to give it to the queen of his heart.

"I'll buy it," he whispered still looking at the charming light-pink diamond that lay on a white deco pillow.

The ring was ready 2 days later after his visit to that shop. Ikuto was given a thick catalogue of different designs of the wedding rings and he chose the most elegant yet classical platinum form.

The dark-haired producer chuckled soundlessly and closed his amethyst eyes still holding the box in his inner pocket. He did love England…

An hour later he crossed the threshold of his apartment.

**OooooO**

"Happy Birthday, my little sparrow!" exclaimed a cheerful father, hugging his daughter. "Oh, why do children grow up that fast?" and he burst into tears still clenching his older child in his arms.

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere," said the one, whose Birthday it was, rolling her golden eyes, "if it's what you are so afraid of…"

"Happy Birthday, dear!" Midori-san walked to Amu and hugged her too, clapping her husband's back encouragingly. "I wish you to find true happiness in your life!"

"Thank you, mama," the girl hugged her dear parents in return. "I'm already happy to have you all by my side".

"Onee-san!"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Ami, who was holding Yoru in her hands.

"Yoru came to greet you with your Birthday!" and she showed the kitty in her outstretched arms. Yoru was wearing a little blue tuxedo and a Birthday hat between his ears. He meowed in bewilderment and everyone burst into laughter.

2 hours later, when the family was sitting at the table and eating a Birthday cake, the door bell rang and interrupted a cozy atmosphere in the room.

"I'll check who it is," said the pink-haired girl standing up from her seat.

She walked to the front-door and opened it only to reveal a giant bouquet of pink roses. Her eyebrows arched synchronically in total amusement. The bouquet was so big that it could barely fit the doorway.

"_Who can it be?"_ she thought and looked down only to see two long legs and modern stylish lacquered men's shoes with pointed noses. Amu's lips curved into a wide smile as she realized who this stranger was. No one of her male friends dressed like that and wore such expensive and exclusive shoes. They didn't have enough money for that.

But there was only one person that she knew could be easily called a 'sharp-dressed' man. And it was…

"I thought you told me in your last SMS that you will be late for 3 days," she built up her cool and spicy façade, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Let's say that I managed to finish everything earlier than I've planned," she heard his velvet voice behind the roses.

A hearty laugh escaped her mouth as she stepped aside and invited him to enter, which he did immediately.

"Happy Birthday, Amu! I'm very glad that I made it in time to greet you personally. This is for you," and he gave her the bouquet, smiling so handsomely and sincerely.

"Tsukiyomi-san!" exclaimed the older female of the house, coming into a view. "What a nice surprise!"

"Good evening, Hinamori-san! Let me greet you with your daughter's Birthday. Thank you very much for giving us the opportunity to meet and know her," Ikuto bowed politely and took a small box out of his inner pocket and then gave it to the older Hinamori. "This perfume is especially for you."

"My-my, you are as attentive as ever, Tsukiyomi-san. Thank you! Please, join our celebration," the woman said kindly, taking the box from his hands.

He smiled back and looked at Amu inquiringly.

"Yeah, I will be glad if you join my party, Tsukiyomi-san," she answered his mute question, blushing a little.

Ikuto then looked at his watch and exhaled.

"Actually, I have some free time, so it will be my pleasure to share your celebration".

And he was led to the dining room where all the family was gathered together.

Yoru had his own private seat at the table like a real member of a human family. The handsome producer laughed at the view.

The atmosphere was very warm and friendly as they sat at the celebration table. Ikuto threw short glances filled with adoration at the dear girl and he could swear she tried to avoid his gaze in a shy manner. Hs heart was filling with courage and determination. He had to try. They said that it was easy to give than receive love, but it would feel billion times better to get the same feelings in return. And he dreamed about it. Oh, how he wanted to become a good support for her, to be loved by her!

Ikuto sighed and looked at his watch again.

"I'm really very sorry, but I have to go now."

"Oh, what a pity," Hinamori-san frowned.

"Thank you for the cake, it was very delicious."

He stood up and bowed to the elders.

"Come again, Ikuto-nii!" Amu grinned, showing her straight white teeth.

"I don't have any business trips in the near month, so it means we won't see each other soon. I can take care of Yoru myself till the next assignment," he answered taking the cat in his arms.

"You may come whenever you want, Tsukiyomi-san," spoke the lord of the house, catching the young man's attention. "We are always glad to see you".

"Thank you for your invitation, Hinamori-san, but I think your daughter needs some rest from care-taking. I caused her too much trouble," and he placed his amethyst eyes on the fragile girl with long pink hair.

"Yeah, you are right," she said cheekily. "Let's go, I will walk you to the exit, Mr. Troublemaker."

He just chuckled and followed her to the gates. But before leaving, he stopped in a little garden of the household. Amu looked at him inquiringly.

"Amu, I need to tell you something," he said firmly, looking her in the eyes.

The cat jumped down from his grasp to the ground and started to lick his paw.

"Yeah? What is it?" she answered, still not getting what his point was.

The young man walked closer to her and stood an arm's length away from her form.

"Amu," Ikuto started trying to sound confident, but in reality his heart was dancing Pasa Doble, while he could hear his rapid pulse in his ears.

The maiden laughed unsurely.

"What's wrong with you? It's not in your style to forget what you wanted to say."

He chuckled awkwardly at her sharp remark.

"Well, if you know it already, I am going straight to the point."

And their eyes locked.

"Marry me".

His voice was firm and powerful as his mirrors of soul.

Her pupils widened while her pink lips twitched.

"Stop kidding like that," she whispered breathlessly.

"I'm not kidding."

"You can't be serious," Amu shrugged her shoulders and looked away in perplexity, "why are you always joking around?"

"Amu," the way he pronounced her name made her heart skip a beat. "It's not a prank."

And to prove the rightness of his words the young man took out a small velvet box of bright-pink colour and opened it.

"I'm asking you to marry me with all the seriousness I am capable of."

Hinamori's eyes widened to the measures of spheres as she glued her gaze to the luxury ring that was sparkling in the moonlight. If only she knew that the same thing was happening with her eyes right now.

Ikuto was watching her reaction very carefully. He couldn't miss any changes in her features. The glamorous girl looked up at him very slowly until their eyes met. He noticed a trace of doubt and fear in her golden mirrors of soul and he understood her inner state right away.

_She wasn't ready for such shocking news._

"Tsukiyo-"

But he hurried to silence her by pressing his index finger to her warm lips. His quite but emotional voice filled the air.

"Please, listen to me. I know what you are going to say, but don't say 'no' just now. I'm not forcing you to answer me right away. You have time to think and I will be waiting for as long as you need to find the true answer."

"But do you want me of all people? I'm just a common girl who-"

But he silenced her again, running his fingers through her soft pink locks.

"It's not my fault that my love has your name and voice, it's not my fault that my love has your eyes and posture, your hands and appearance, your spirit and uniqueness. Am I guilty that I have fallen in love with you at first sight at Utau's wedding? Is it wrong that I find your style appealing? I don't think so…" he finished softly and closed the gap between them by pressing his lips to her forehead lovingly.

The girl held her breath in unexpectedness.

"I will be waiting for your answer, Amu," he whispered after breaking that innocent kiss. "But you don't have to rush. Take your time thinking about what I have told you today."

His hot breath was fanning the skin on her forehead and that sent shivers run down the girl's spine. He had never been that close to her and her heart couldn't slow down its crazy rhythm.

"Patience is my main virtue. Happy Birthday."

And with those words he made several steps backwards and showed her a kind and boyish smile, the same smile she had seen on his lips back in Paris.

She stood there like charmed just watching as he picked up his cat from the grass and exited their household. Amu came back to reality only when she noticed two red lights of his car that hid behind the corner.

**OooooO**

It was 11 PM when everyone went to their rooms, not forgetting to wish good-night to each other. Everyone except Amu.

She stayed on the ground floor to watch the movie on TV. She sat in the living-room in front of a large plasma television and made herself comfortable. The screen was showing different scenes of the plot, but her eyes were not focused on what was happening in the movie she wanted to watch so much. Her mind was still busy, thinking of Tsukiyomi's proposal. She had no courage to tell her family about it. She was afraid to even think about their reaction! But her brain just kept on playing tricks with her, replaying the scene of his confession over and over again.

The girl dropped her face on her palms tiredly. She must have told him 'no' right away. It was ridiculous. He was 5 years older than her. What was he thinking confessing like that in the first place? But most of all she wanted to know why she felt so doubtful about that entire situation. She agreed to think, but what was there to think about? Getting married to a guy who had weird tastes and strange vision of life? But…who also had the most beautiful eyes and a child-like smile…who was always there when she felt like crying in misery. Tadase had never done that for her. She was dreaming of marrying him and have her own happy family. But what did she do wrong? Why had her dreams turned into crystal shards? Was it her fault that everything turned out like this between them?

"_It is not my fault that my love has your name and voice…"_ she remembered Tsukiyomi's words that he had told her that evening.

Amu grabbed a little pillow and pressed to her face. Soundless squalls filled the room as she continued shouting in that pillow:

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Just leave me alone!"

Her sufferings were interrupted by a door-bell. The girl looked up at the clock that showed 23:20.

"_Who can it be at this late hour?"_ she thought, before standing up and walking to the door.

When she opened it and saw a newcomer, she had almost lost her balance from shock.

"Tadase-kun!" her lips whispered audibly.

"Amu-chan! I'm so sorry for intruding like this in such a late hour, but Happy Birthday!" the blond young man mumbled apologetically and outstretched his hand that was holding an ordinary bouquet of yellow roses. "I know that it's quite surprising, but may I come in and explain everything?"

The golden-eyed girl took the flowers absent-mindedly and let him enter.

He was right. It was a surprise to see him right here and right now. No. It was a real shock for her to meet the man she loved under such unusual circumstances.

"Amu, I came here right from the airport. I couldn't arrive earlier, but I have great news!" Hotori was telling her something but she didn't listen. She wanted to know only one thing…

"Why didn't you call me, Tadase-kun?"

The guy shuddered a little.

"I tried million of times! But the phone service was telling that I dialed a wrong phone number…I didn't know how to contact you!"

She was looking at him with her sad golden eyes.

"There are lots of different methods to drop me some lines: SMS, e-mail, usual post mail, if the worst comes to the worst…"

"Look, Amu-chan, I know that I was wrong not telling you about my trip. I was shocked myself when those professors invited me to go with them to Germany. You can't imagine what…"

But she wasn't interested in listening to his fairytales.

"Tadase…why did you come? Only to tell me about the success you achieved in Europe?"

Her words brought him back to the sinful Earth.

"No! Of course not! I wanted to see you and ask you about something," with those words he took out a little red box from his pocket and opened it, taking the stunned girl's hand in his free one. "Amu, dear, sweetheart, I want you to be by my side forever. Please, let's get married!" and he dropped on one knee in front of the pink-haired maiden.

To say that Hinamori was shocked, it would mean nothing. She stood in total stupor with her mouth opened, but Tadase considered her reaction as a good sign. He smiled and continued:

"I was invited to work for German University of Science and Research. I agreed and now I have to live abroad, so I came to take you with me. It's bad that you haven't finished your studying in the University here, but we will think about it later. We can always find a good job for you in Germany, the main thing is that we will always be together from now on."

She heard his every word but couldn't utter anything. Her gaze fell on a small ring that he was still holding. It was a pretty silver ring with a small shard of sapphire. Of course it went in no comparison to that Ikuto had offered her earlier.

Was it a joke of fate? It could be seen only in some movie, where the girl got two proposals at the same day. But this second time she felt nothing but disgust. All Tadase's words were like a castle built on sand, there was no confidence in the next day. She dreamed to hear him saying that he wanted to marry her.

_But something felt terribl__y wrong. No…everything was wrong!_

Amu suddenly realized that she didn't love this boy anymore. He killed those beautiful feelings in her heart with his indifference a long time ago. Her soul was bleeding and the love for him was leaving empty skies within. Her dream was pure and she was sure that their fairytale would last forever, but fate happened to fail.

Amu took a deep breath and stopped his enthusiastic speech by announcing:

"I will not marry you, Tadase-kun," despite the fact that her heart was crying in pain, her voice sounded firmly.

The blond's eyes showed incomprehension.

"W-why? What's wrong, Amu-chan?"

"I will never cry that we will be oceans apart, Tadase-kun. You made your choice a long time ago—the very first time when you forgot to call me and tell me that you would not come on our date. You chose your carrier over me that time. I don't regret about loving you, I only regret about not realizing what kind of a fool I was while waiting for you during all those times," a single tear rolled down her cheek, but she hurried to wipe it away quickly.

"Amu, sweetheart, don't say it like that, please…" he started to beg her, but the girl showed him to be quite.

"Our love is dead, Tadase-kun. I'm not the same Amu you knew. I used my pain to never let you break my heart again. I will survive this separation. You took a piece of my heart with your love and I have never thought that our relations would fall apart. You love biology more than me and I haven't realized it until the trip to France. You didn't come back then and I found out that it was the last drop," she straightened herself, freed her hand from his grasp and said seriously, looking him in the eyes "I'm breaking up with you. Let you find a woman who will manage to love both you and your job."

"Amu, wait!"

"Good-bye, Tadase-kun! Thank you for greeting me with my Birthday".

She told him coldly, forcing him to stand up and walk towards the front door.

"Amu-chan, please, listen to me…I can explain!"

But she had already closed the door behind him.

It hurt… but she thought it would feel worse. Somehow… she felt alive right now. A part of her young heart was cold and empty, like someone had torn a piece out. That coldness was slowly killing the last hope.

But still she wanted to believe in finding her true love. Oh, how she wanted to be understood and loved in return! She was giving her love for granted and it was thrown away like some kind of trash in the end.

The pink-haired maiden greeted her teeth in anger and offence.

Some minutes later Midori-san found her older daughter in the kitchen, devouring the Birthday cake wildly.

**OooooO**

**A/N So, this is the end of the 7****th**** chapter. Phew..it was a long one haha So… Like it? Or not? Please, don't be silent; tell me what you think by pressing the blue button below! **

_**A little announcement**_**! The next chapter will be….yeah, you guessed right…THE LAST one! ^.~ So, don't make me write it forever, tell me about your impressions~ after all, your reviews is what gives me motivation to continue~~~**

**See ya all later! **

**From Kit2000 with love~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ah, here I am, guys! Yeah, I know that I haven't update my story on Xmas, sorry for that. I even skipped the updating on my Orthodox Christmas that was on December, 7…but today I am ready to represent you the final chapter of PINK! Yes! I did it! If to be honest, I wanted to make it a oneshot at the beginning, but then something happened and I started to write the second chapter ^^''' so, it turned out to become a chaptered story. **

**Okay, I will now finish my mumblings. So, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. Yes, people, I know that there are lots of readers, my traffic tells that Pink is the second popular fic that I have! I just don't get it, why you still haven't leave a review o.O Well, just know, that I love getting reviews! *.***

**So, now I will thank those who left their feedbacks and encouragements!~**

**x Ezra ****x** thank you, dear. Sorry, I couldn't update earlier, but I hope you are not angry with me, ne? Please enjoy this chapter!  
**JoJo** nyaaa, thanks a lot! I am glad you liked it!  
**AmutoForever** thank you for your review, dear! Well, I don't think that the story goes too fast. It goes as I planned all the way. And I will be very grateful if you show me mu mistakes. Domo Arigato!  
**Personal Rio**t thank you! I am very flattered that you like my story! Please, enjoy reading this last chapter!  
**OliviaLively** thank you for your review, dear, and for being there from there very beginning! I don't think the story is rushed. It goes according to my plot. By the way, they know each other more than 6 month already, so, it can't be called rushed. Ikuto is an adult and his point of view and style of living is different from Amu's. So, everything is right. But thank you for trying to improve the situation. Please, enjoy reading the last chapter!  
**tsumiko** *blushes* wow, thanks! But I really don't think that I'm that good in writing, especially when it comes to English ^^''' I am very glad you like my story!  
**Kurai Tenshi-1214** thank you very much for your review, dear! Yes, I want to hear the wedding bells too! So, let's marry them hahaha. Please, enjoy this last chapter!  
**alchemistlover14** thank you, dear! As you can see, I have already updated the story ^.~ please, enjoy reading.  
**No name** thank you for your review! Yes, I agree with you that Tadase is a loser hahaha. Too bad that such guys exist in our world T.T  
**artaddict** wow! Thanks for reading the whole story! And thank you for your review! I am very glad you find this story interesting! Please, enjoy reading this chapter!  
**X-Leavitt-x-Amber-X** haha, so many emotions in your review! Haha, thank you, dear for giving your feed back! I am very glad you love me and my story *.*Please, enjoy reading this updated chapter!  
**InnocentPigzxc** nya? Really? Are you really my biggest fan? Wow! Thank you~ I am very flattered! Please, enjoy reading this chapter!  
**G.n.a-2010** oh, dear! You made my day when you sent me your reviews! I have to say that your English is good! Tru to write some stories in English, it helps a lot! I am very thankful for your feedback! As you, I also was inspired by an author who wrote a fic that I adore very much! He isn't a native English speaker and that made me want to try to write too. I wrote a fic for his fic haha, and he liked it. It was the best reward I got. So, please, don't lose hope and write beautiful stories! I am very grateful for your reviews and for loving my story! Thanks you! Please, enjoy reading the next and the last chapter!

**So, this is all for now! I hope that you, guys, will be there to tell me your impression after reading the last chapter! Ne? ne? I love you all, guys!~**

**And now…read and enjoy!**

**Pink**

_**Chapter**__** 8**_

Everything turned to its usual routine. Amu attended University and tried to kick everything that happened at her Birthday out of her head.

Actually, she felt exhausted. Her mental and physical strengths were on their limits. Her heart felt like not hers but of some stranger's. Luckily, it didn't influence on her studying. She was still the best in her group.

With the time flowing, June had finally come. It had been almost 2 months since Amu's Birthday. During that period of time she didn't hear from the dark-haired producer. It was like he didn't exist. She couldn't say that the thoughts of him didn't cross her mind. They did, but the girl tried to block them.

In reality, her heart was longing to see him, to talk to him as they usually did every time he brought Yoru to her house. Speaking of Yoru…Tsukiyomi hadn't asked her to take care of the cat after his sudden proposal. Maybe he was giving her time to think? She didn't know, but she missed the kitty and its unordinary owner in some way.

After her next exam, the glamorous girl was about to head to her house when a sudden sound of her mobile phone sliced the silence of the University corridor. She was very surprised to receive a phone-call from her red-haired friend. Kuukai was inviting her to join him and Utau to some concert of symphonic orchestra. They would play classical music and also Kuukai mentioned that there would be one of his good friends playing.

"Let's go, Amu-chan! We've got a spare ticket. It will be great, I promise!" he told her by the phone.

Amu was confused. She had never been to symphonic orchestra before and her single attendance to the opera in Paris didn't count, and if not for a certain amethyst-eyed man, she would have never gone there in the first place.

The remembrance of Tsukiyomi's love to classics appeared in her pink head. Somehow, she wished to know what he found so appealing in this style of music.

"_Classics is in my veins,"_ she remembered his words.

"I will go, Kuukai-kun. Thank you for the invitation," she had finally said and turned off her mobile phone.

2 days later she was sitting in a huge hall of the Grand Culture Palace of Tokyo. That 'some' orchestra happened to be the famous London Symphonic Orchestra, actually, that came to Japan on their world tour. Amu sat beside Kuukai on a VIP balcony. She couldn't even imagine that this little adventure of hers would look like she was some kind of celebrity, but she had no reason to complain. The girl enjoyed her place, since she could see the whole stage perfectly.

The performance had finally begun. A host stood in the centre of the stage and started to tell about the program of the evening. After some minutes of speech, he invited a special guest to come on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce our special guest—a talented musician and a professional violin-player—Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san!"

The hall filled with loud applause as the young man came into the view and bowed to the public. He had a white violin and a bow in his left hand.

Amu held a breath. Her heart tightened while her face was losing its colour.

"Kuukai-kun," she whispered to the man to her left, "you told me that your friend will be playing here. What is Tsukiyomi doing here?"

Souhma turned his head to the girl and sent her a surprised look.

"Yeah, my friend is the leading flute. Do you see the guy with long purple hair tied in a pony-tail? It's Fujisaki Nagehiko. He used to be my classmate back at high-school. He was very good in music and after successfully passing a casting in England, he was invited to play in London Symphonic Orchestra."

Amu nodded comprehendingly as Souhma continued:

"And Ikuto is the one who helped to organize this evening. He used to play in orchestra some years ago, but then he gave up on his career and started producing Utau. But I have to say the he is very good in playing the instrument…"

"Oh," she uttered softly in response, placing her eyes back on the man with midnight-blue hair. It was the first time she saw him dressed so strictly: a black tuxedo, snow-white shirt and a black bow around his neck. His hair was combed in an elegant hair-style. He looked very different without his usual bangs to Amu's eyes, but that style didn't worsen his handsome nature. If to be honest, she felt a little uncomfortable. She didn't know that Ikuto would be there, not mentioning that he was invited on the stage as a special guest.

The beauty clenched a program list in her fists nervously, but tried to calm down. He couldn't see her because the hall was dark; the only light place in the whole room was the stage, so she had nothing to be afraid of, right?

While she was struggling with her emotions, the concert began. Strong and powerful melody filled the air as the opening music started to play. According to the program list, that was now looked like it was chewed and splitted out, this melody was the main theme of a famous musical "The Phantom of the Opera". Amu got paralyzed by the sound; it was so beautiful and breathtaking at the same time. All her being could feel the rhythm and vibration and she really enjoyed the feeling. At that very moment Amu found out that she had never felt such strong and live emotions, when she listened to pop and rock music. Only those sounds of classics managed to make a revolution in her young heart. Her eyes caught the man who played the white violin with his eyes closed.

"_So, this is what he meant when he told me that classics live__s forever and it will always be loved by the people no matter how much time passes by,"_ Amu thought listening to the concert.

After an hour or so, the host had showed up on the stage again and announced:

"We are very glad that you enjoy the evening, ladies and gentlemen. Now, I want to thank our organizator and dear friend—Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san—for his playing".

The said man stood up from his chair and bowed to the public, but instead of sitting back down, he walked to the microphone and said:

"Arigato, minna-san, I'm very glad to be here today and play with such professional and just great musicians. It's my honour," with those words, he turned to the musicians and bowed to them in respect. Those clapped in response. Ikuto straightened himself and turned to the microphone again. "If you let me, I would like to play a melody that I composed especially for the queen of my heart. She hasn't heard it yet and I don't know if she likes it or not, but I want to make this present because I composed it from the bottom of my heart. I called it "For Her". My fair lady, if you can hear me, I want you to know, that this melody is only for you."

He finished his emotional yet confident speech as the hall filled with loud applause. The young producer brought the violin to his chin and placed a bow on the strings. After taking a deep breath, he began to play. As the slow and pleasant music echoed in the giant room of the Culture Palace, the pink-haired maiden's body tensed in disbelieve. She couldn't comprehend anything. Was he referring to her person? No-no! It couldn't be true! An ultimate shyness covered her as a thick blanket. Her face coloured bright pink in embarrassment, but as the music was played, the heroine's heart was starting to melt. Those notes were magical. She could swear that she could hear a soundless song, the lyrics of which were telling her about his sincere feelings for her.

His features changed with the music. At first his face was calm and concentrated, but with the turns in his music, it was getting more and more determinate, even desperate. His left hand was flying above the fingerboard, giving the birth to the beautiful sound. All his posture, his aura was showing the seriousness of his intentions. He wanted to be heard by her. He was declaring his true and eternal love to the girl who sat at the balcony with her teary eyes.

Amu felt every change in his mood. His music was driving her crazy. The way he played so sincerely…it forced her to realize one single but very important thing.

_**She loved this man, who made her feel those indescribable emotions through his touching playing. **_

And when that comprehension had fallen on her like a giant snow-ball, the girl's eyes started to lose hot pearls of crystal tears. Was she that stupid not realizing that she had fallen for that weird person whose music could make miracles happen? When? When did it happen? Since when had she fallen for him? She didn't know how it could happen! The only one she wanted to be with was Tadase-kun but now…

…how did it happen?

But the worst thing was that she felt so ashamed. She had almost declined his proposal several months ago and he…he never tried to control her, to force her to give him the answer but gave her enough time, even knowing what her answer would be from the beginning. How could she look him in the eyes after that? She didn't deserve loving someone like him. And the most ridiculous thing to her eyes was that she thought that her heart would never fall in love again after her dramatic relations with the blond biologist. But look at her now! Tsukiyomi had got her deeper than deep and she was fully unaware of that, as if she was constantly blind. How could it be that her heart was ready to love again? If only anyone knew how strong her wish not to be alone was! She wanted to be understood, she promised herself that she would wait for her kingdom to come when she broke up with Tadase. But wasn't she selfish thinking of such things and getting them almost immediately? Another man…another life…would she be able to touch his hand and say "I love you" to the man she thought she would never think seriously of? His attention, his confession, his proposal…and finally this melody of his, that had opened her eyes and made her look at him from another angle, made her understand one sad verity.

_**She was in love with him…but she had no right for this feeling.**_

More tears escaped from her beautiful golden orbs. She was so scared that if he found out about her today's discovery, she would burn in shame. The feeling of inconfidence and fear started suffocating her. A lump appeared in her throat and she realized that it was hard to breathe. Not staying to listen to Ikuto's melody till the very end, she stood up quickly and left the small room of the VIP balcony, not forgetting to inform her friends that she needed to go to the lady's room.

But she never returned to the concert hall after that…

**OooooO**

Midori Hinamori was talking by the phone when her daughter stormed into the corridor, took off her shoes and ran upstairs. The mother's heart was telling the woman that something was wrong with her older child. She finished the conversation quickly and walked to the first floor where Amu's room was located.

The door was opened a little and Midori-san entered the girl's private place and sat on the edge of the pink bed, her daughter was currently lying on with her face buried into a pillow.

"Amu, dear, what happened? Did anyone offend you?"

A silent sob escaped the girl's mouth as she shook her head in negation.

"Then why are you so upset?" a gentle hand lay on the pink-haired maiden's head, stroking it soothingly.

Amu lifted her face from the pillow a little and whined:

"Mama, I love him…" and after saying those words she burst into tears again.

The woman arched her eyebrows synchronically in bewilderment.

"Who?"

Amu tried to control her body from shaking, but it was impossible. Her nervous system was on its limit. She threw herself into her mother's arms and hugged the dear parent as if it could save her from her distress.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…I realized it at the concert."

"Tsukiyomi-san?" there was no end to Midori's surprise. She held her daughter in her arms, rocking her from side to side in order to calm her down. "Does he know?"

Amu sniffed and barely whispered:

"He proposed to me and I have almost declined his feelings… I am such a fool, mama," a long and heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"But when? When did he do that, Amu?" her mom continued her demanding.

"It was at my Birthday".

"That long ago? And you didn't tell us?"

"Mama, I didn't take him seriously. But today I realized that I need him. My heart is tearing apart! I could never imagine that I would fall for such weird person".

"Calm down, dear," Midori stoked the girl's cheek kindly. "Artistic people are always a little different from the others. Look at your dad. He looks insane to his colleagues, but I love him for his uniqueness, for his personality. It's great that your feelings are mutual. Sometimes love comes unexpectedly. The same happened to you. I am very happy that your heart is healed and ready to love again, Amu. You said that you realized your feelings for him at the concert. What could have happened that you ran back home in tears?"

Amu looked down on her knees and uttered quietly:

"I didn't know that he would be there. He played with the orchestra and then he suddenly declared that he composed a melody for his beloved and he dedicated it to her. The melody was so beautiful and emotional that I forgot how to breathe. Suddenly, I found out that the man on the stage was not just a friend or boss to me. I got jealous with the girl he dedicated that melody to. Isn't it ridiculous? I got jealous with myself! And I felt scared because of all those special emotions I feel towards him. My heart sees him not as a boss or a comrade, but as a dear and beloved man. I don't remember falling for him, mama! When did he manage to conquer my heart?"

Hinamori –san stroked her child's head lovingly and said:

"Amu, you have to talk to him and tell how you feel," she advised.

The girl's eyes widened in terror.

"No! I can't!"

"You can, Amu," the woman insisted. "He didn't fear to tell you about his feelings, did he? Moreover Tsukiyomi-san is a brave person to make such an important step as a proposal. It shows that his intentions towards you are pure very serious."

"Mom, I'm scared to start new relations with someone after my bitter experience with Tadase-kun. I feel so ashamed to confess to Tsukiyomi. He is older and he is a successful producer when I'm just an ordinary girl from a common family. We belong to different social worlds…"

"But when he was proposing to you, he didn't see those barriers you are trying to hide behind now. And also he didn't get scared to go on that stage and demonstrate the music he composed for you. I am more than sure that if he had your agreement for the marriage, he would have called the name of the girl he composed that melody for. But he didn't do that because he was thinking of you and your feelings. He is a very responsible and sensitive man, that Tsukiyomi-san. Think about it, Amu. I am sure that you must talk to him. It will be right and fair towards him".

With those words the lady of the house stood up and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"I'll think about it," Amu said unsurely, not looking at her parent."Emm…thank you for listening, mama."

Midori nodded in response and walked out of the room.

Little did anyone know that Midori Hinamori decided to help her daughter's happiness.

**OooooO**

Utau wasn't stupid even if she felt like a blonde right now. Her sense of deduction couldn't fail her. Ikuto was hiding something form her.

"Don't try to stop me, Kuukai! I must beat some piece of mind in my brother," the pop-star warned, walking down a long corridor in order to find her older sibling.

"Oh, common, beauty! Why are you so angry?" the man was walking beside her, trying to cool down her burning aura. "Leave Ikuto alone. He knows what he is doing."

"Exactly, hubby!" the blonde stopped on her tracks and turned to look at him wildly. "He doesn't know what he has already done!"

It was true, after the concert they couldn't find their pink-haired friend anywhere, as if she had vanished. Utau was worried about Amu. She noticed that she hurried to retreat during the melody Ikuto was playing. And who was that fair lady of his heart in the first place? There were some secrets and Utau hated to be left behind. Amu's reaction was the perfect proof that Ikuto had done something stupid on his own.

"I will break his neck!" she cried out, storming into a room, with a table "Tsukiyomi" on it. The moment she entered the room, the pop-singer saw her brother talking by his cell phone with a concentrated expression on his face. In his right hand there was an opened small pink box with a sparkling ring in it.

Both Souhmas' jaws dropped on the floor at the view.

"I understand. Thank you very much. My gratitude has no limits for your help, Hinamori-san," Ikuto said politely in a tube. "I'll fix this situation. Your daughter will be happy, I promise you that. Thank you for informing me about those questions. Yes, you have my word. Good-bye, okaa-san".

And after those words he pushed a "disconnect" button. The young man held his gaze on the small ring a little longer before closing the box and putting it in his pocket, close to his heart. He acted as if he didn't notice his sister's presence…or ignored everyone and everything.

Utau watched as he put the violin case on his shoulder and turned to leave. The fact that he wasn't even thinking of explaining himself made her blood boil in her veins. She was about to open her mouth and interrogate her older sibling about the entire situation concerning Amu, but her intentions were ruined but a sudden grip on her forearm.

Kuukai grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her out of the star-room back in a corridor, not paying any attention to her loud curses. His hold tightened as he suddenly turned her in his arms and silenced the sharp-tongued woman with a passionate kiss on her red full lips.

At that very moment the young producer walked out of his star-room and headed to the back entrance of the building. His and Souhma's eyes locked for a second as Ikuto sent him a grateful look which the other man returned with a wink.

At first she showed her objections by beating her husband's firm chest with her little fists, but as the kiss grew deeper and more emotional, the amethyst-eyed diva started to lose her senses. Her head got dizzy as all she could feel was her beloved man's spicy lips on hers. The woman didn't even notice how she closed her eyes in pleasure. Utau embraced his strong back as she let him swirl her in his skillful arms and press her body to the wall. A moment later Souhma broke their passionate kiss, letting go of his beautiful wife's swollen lips. His breathing was heavy and it fanned her face with hot and moist air.

Utau opened her clouded eyes. Her mind was still flying in a dreamland, but the subconsciousness was telling her that she had forgotten about something important.

"Kuukai…" she almost moaned his name, "where is my brother?"

The said man grinned at her, still trying to catch his breath after their little intimate moment.

"Beauty, leave him alone. Let him build his happiness with his own hands," he said in a hoarse voice. "And what concerns us, why don't we continue our date at the restaurant?"

"But…" she had no chance to finish as she felt his hands lay on her slim waist while his hot lips started to whisper in her very ear.

"And after that we may continue what we've started here, ne? You look so alluring in this violet dress, sweetheart, that I feel like I start losing control…"

The young woman's face coloured bright red after hearing such emotional speech, but she had no strength to fight back the temptation. After all they hadn't seen each other for two long weeks due to her concerts in Singapore. She missed him as much as he missed her.

A nod of agreement was a response to his offer.

**OooooO**

After studies Amu was heading back home through the little public garden. It was the only way leading to the area she lived. She liked to walk down the bridge and watch as swans swam in the lake. The weather was warm and sunny. Her pink blouse and skirt made a perfect contrast with the green scenery of the public garden.

But despite wonderful weather and warm breeze, the girl's thoughts were far away from the place. She was musing about her mother's words, that she had told her the previous day.

Maybe she really needed to talk to him, but she had no courage to look in his eyes and explain her sudden insight. She felt so insecure and lost. It was funny, at first her heart had been broken by Tadase's indifferent attitude, and now her heart felt the same way because it was in love with another boy. No, Tsukiyomi wasn't a boy; he was an adult in all aspects. He was a real man and that fact was scaring her the most. She felt like a kindergartener beside him. He was tall while she could barely reach his shoulder line.

Amu was depressed. No matter how her heart felt towards the handsome producer, there were too many "buts" between their worlds. She walked some more, thinking about her cruel fate, when an interesting image caught her attention. The girl noticed a group of cheerful children gathered together in one place near a fountain. But the very thing that interested her the most was a bunch of bright pink balloons high in the air that hovered over those children.

Amu stopped on her tracks and watched carefully as the kids started to walk away by turns, waving their good-byes to someone. When the children disappeared from the view, the glamourette was shocked to recognize the person who held those pink balloons.

A snow-white suit, black silky shirt, bright-pink tie—his appearance made a great contrast with the surroundings. Midnight-blue hair, sparkling amethyst eyes and a boyish smile, which was sent directly at her, made Amu's heart tighten in her chest and start beating uncontrollably fast. She wanted to run away, but she perfectly understood that there was no place to hide from his mesmerizing charisma. Her knees started shaking as her mind was about to give up.

And he… his gaze turned eternally gentle when he noticed her presence. She stood in several meters away from him- all lost and confused. It seemed that she was afraid of making a move. Ikuto smiled handsomely at her and there was a change in her expression. Her eyes reflected a longing feeling, but she bit her lower lip in uncertainty. The next moment she saw him holding out his hand to her. It was the same hand he was holding the ribbons of the balloons. Amu tensed her eyesight to see what he was clenching between his fingers, and when she finally acknowledged the object, the girl felt a swirl of butterflies in her stomach.

It was a ring, that same sparkling ring he had offered her once. Amu didn't notice as her legs started to walk towards the man. She realized it only when he was in some centimeters away from her. She felt like charmed by the beauty of the small platinum jewelry in his hand. The pink lover slowly lifted her eyes to look at the man who was mutely asking her to become his other half for the second time. His gentle and kind gaze was calming. Oh, how mysterious his eyes were! She felt like she wanted to drown in their depths and never ever gain freedom again. Was she that madly in love with this man, that her heart was almost ready to give her all to him?

His velvet and confident voice brought her back to reality.

"Why do you fear to long for my love, Amu?" while saying that, he reached for her right hand. "If your heart could hear the melody yesterday, then these feelings can't be wrong."

His words opened her eyes. She remembered the tune he played for her the previous day and she realized right away, that her brain was defeated, that her independence was deleted completely. Now it was her heart that had finally got a right to speak out.

"I am not a match for you, Tsukiyomi-san," she breathed out and burst into bitter tears, covering the lower part of her face with her free hand.

The young man looked at her instantly before taking her right hand and wearing a ring on her wedding finger.

"Let me choose myself what is good for me and what is not. I love you, Amu," he confessed sincerely and wrapped his arms around the crying girl, pressing her shaking body to his firm chest. "Will you marry me, my little pink bird?"

He asked his question in her ear in a quiet voice. To his great surprise and unexpectedness, he felt as her hands placed themselves around his shoulders and hugged him tenderly in return. Then she lifted her face from his chest and looked at him with her glittering golden eyes. The image of her teary yet gorgeous face took his breath away.

"I will. I heard you yesterday and my feelings can't fail me. I love you, Tsukiyomi-san. I don't know how and when it happened, but you conquered my heart and saved me from my misery".

His amethyst eyes reflected nothing but overwhelming love, after he heard her shy confession. The tall man slowly bent his head down to her lovely face.

"Please, call me Ikuto…" he whispered before landing his smooth lips on her little innocent mouth. The kiss was as sweet as strawberry cocktail. The world around them coloured pink. He couldn't get enough of her sweet scent as he continued their first pure kiss.

Pink became his favourite colour when he met this unique girl.

Pink was the colour of his love for her.

But also he loved pink because it was the colour of her aura that she radiated.

Their lips parted slowly as they both took a long inhale. Ikuto pressed his forehead to hers and stared into her golden eyes that were sparkling brighter than the sun itself. There was no need to speak. Their hearts continued the conversation through their mirrors of soul. Right now these young people didn't notice anything in this world. They didn't care about their surroundings. There were only them and a bunch of bright-pink balloons that were tied to the ring on Amu's wedding finger.

**The end.**

**A/N** **tadadadum. That's all! Haha, did you like it or not? If you have anything to tell me, I will be glad to listen to you in the review block. You know what I mean, don't you? Haha.**

**Yeah, it was great writing this story! ****We must thank Aerosmith for giving me the main idea through their song "Pink". I love listening to it even now~**

**So guys, thank you for being there for me and encouraging me to continue writing. Sometimes I had depressions and I wanted to give up on this story, but your reviews and wishes stopped me from that bad idea. Domo Arigato for that!**

**And now I have a little offer for all of you~ Na-na-na…**

_**Should there be an epilogue?~**_ ^.~

With love,

Kit2000


	9. Chapter 9

A little announcement!

Yes, I am selfish! And you know why. My traffic tells me that there have been 200 visitors and 500 hits already at this chapter and I still don't see your reviews, guys! It seems that you don't want to get a bonus chapter from me T.T

I am grateful to those 8 reviews that I received for the 8th chapter. Thank you guys, for your support! It means a lot to me!

BUT! I can't update the epilogue if you keep on playing silence.

Yes, I'm selfish! I wanted to make this little present for all of you before my business trip that will be this Sunday. I am leaving for 2 weeks and I won't be able to write and update there, but it seems that you don't want to read the epilogue =.= So, if the things remain as they are now, I will post the epilogue when I come back. And if I don't get your reviews by the time of my arrival, I won't upload it the whole month!

By the way, so that you know, I have already written it and it's ready to see the world. So, if you really want to get this little addition to the story, it's all up to you! If I get 10 reviews by the end of Saturday, I will submit the epilogue. If I won't get them, I'll see what I get when I come back home and then I will decide what to do.

Sorry for cruelty, guys, but I feel really down right now, because I was so excited to update the last chapter, I was trying my best to write it for you as soon as possible, but…somehow you let it get me down with your silence and indifference T.T

My special arigato goes to **Dreamchaser25****, ****Pridaela****, ****Kurai Tenshi-1214****, ****Wildeh****, ****alchemistlover14****, ****Sigy Artyn****, ****Personal Riot** and a person, who left his/her review, but didn't log-in, so I don't know the name, for their reviews. You made me happy, guys! Thank you very much!

I will replace this announcement with the epilogue on Saturday evening, if everything goes smoothly, so it means, you won't get a notification about a new chapter. I am telling you this, so that you could check the 9th chapter at fanfiction. Net website.

I am counting on you, guys! Please, try to understand my feelings!

Kit2000


	10. Chapter 10 EPILOGUE

**A/N ****So, my dear friends, I have to say that I have received 10 revies ^.^ as you can see, since the 9****th**** chapter has been replaced with this epilogue. Thank you for understandin and d=for your support! Now I feel a lot better ^.^**

**So, as I promised, I'm submitting the Epilogue of this story. I hope you'll like it and review this little addition to the story too! **

**An Arigato list, of course. **

**Dreamchaser25,**thank you, dear, for your suggestion, but I kinda didn't understand your idea. It's my poor English that didn't let me understand your suggestion. So, please, read this epilogue that I wrote by mysekf ^^ I hope you will like it!**  
Pridaela, **haha, yeah, I understand your disappointment with just a single kiss in the story. I hope you'll like the epilogue, please, enjoy reading!**  
Kurai Tenshi-1214 **Dear, Katy, thank you for your super-enthusiastic review! It made me smile and it enlightened me mood a lot! I am very happy that you like this story. And I hope you will like the epilogue! Please, enjoy reading!**  
Wildeh **haha, so, here it is, dear, Please, enjoy reading**!  
alchemistlover14 **thank you for your excitement! I hope you will like the epilogue! Please, enjoy reading!**  
Sigy Artyn **Thank you for spending your time reading my story, I am very glad that you liked it. I love that sentence too, by the way ^.~  
**Personal Riot **haha, I am sure Ikuto and Amu will have billions of babies! As Ikuto said in one o f the first chapters "I like kids" ^.^ So Amu, ganbatte! Ahah. Thank you, dear, for reviewing the chapter! Please, enjoy reading the epilogue!

And now, I'd like to say my thanks to those people who answered my call and left those 10 reviews that won the game. It's all thanks to them, you can read the epilogue now ^.~

**AppleIsRed** oh dear! I am so flattered! Thank you very much for your review! I didn't want you to spend you money on that sms, but you can't imagine how happy I was when I got your review! It was the 1st one after my announcement! Thank you very much for liking me story. Please, enjoy reading the epilogue.  
**animelover24 **I am glad to represent an epilogue to you! Please, enjoy reading! Thanks for the review!  
**OliviaLively** oh, thank you, dear, for reviewing! Now I can update the epilogue! I am very happy to do it! And don't worry, I haven't taken the offence at all! I'm 22, by the way ^.~ Thank you for always be there in the review block! Please, enjoy reading the epilogue!  
**Kurai Tenshi-1214** oww, thank you so much for your encouraging words and your understanding, Katy-chan! I am very grateful to you. By the way, my name is Katya too ^^ I am very happy that you like my story and find it a good one! Please, enjoy reading the promised epilogue ^.^  
**alchemistlover14** dear, you are so nice! Thank you for your encouragement! I am glad you understand my feelings! But now everything is okay and may leave for a business trip with a light heart. Please, enjoy reading the epilogue!  
**VanillaTea** haha, thank you for your kind words! I am very happy now. Thank you for liking my story! I really tried my best to make it the best I could! Please, enjoy reading the epilogue.  
**ShiyaWinds** oh dear, I am sorry for my story that doesn't let you think properly at classes and work! Gomen! But I am very happy that you find my story unique! It's a little unexpected hehe. Please, enjoy reading the epilogue!  
**Wildeh** thank you so much, dear, for your kind words! I hope to write one more story on this fandome, but I can't promise that I will do it, since I have another projects that have to be written till the very end. But still, thank you for liking my story! And please, enjoy reading the epilogue!  
**Personal Riot** thank you, dear, for leaving a review! You are one of those people who won this challenge! The epilogues has been updated! So, please, enjoy reading it!  
**xXxPoisonedAngelxXx** dear, I am very glad that you like my story. Thank you for your review! Please, enjoy reading the promised epilogue!

And so…this is all! 10 reviews and not a single more ^^ But I promised to update and I will do it.

This is a small addition to the story which is called "Epilogue". Please, read and enjoy!

**Pink**

_**Epilogue**_

Several hours ago they had been proclaimed a husband and a wife. Ikuto didn't waste his time and ran away from their wedding party, not forgetting to take his beloved lady with him.

"Where are we going, Ikuto?" she asked while panting, running down a long red-carpeted corridor in her wedding gown.

He squeezed her hand and smiled at the bride.

"It's a surprise. Now, close your eyes, koishii," the young man stopped and took a pink ribbon out of the inner pocket of his white wedding tuxedo. He put the ribbon on her gentle face, covering her eyes.

"What is it for?" she spoke in annoyance, catching her husband's playful mood.

"You'll see," was his melodic answer, before he lifted her up in a bridal-style and continued running down the corridor with a wide Cheshire cat's grin.

Ikuto didn't let her take off the ribbon neither in the car not in the plane. All she could do was guessing what he was up to. After some hours of flight, happy Tsukiyomi led his destined girl into some building; and only after using an elevator he allowed her to take off the blindfold.

"You know, you start getting on my nerves, Tsukiyomi!" she hissed, finally opening her golden eyes and glaring at the smirking man. But before she could utter any other word, he hurried to take her in his arms in a bridal-style again and walk through an opened door of an apartment.

"This is my wedding present for you, my little bird!" he exclaimed and caught her lips in a light kiss, which he gratefully answered.

Amu's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the décor of the apartment. Everything was in pink coloures, even the floor was made of light-pink marble. The décor was very glamorous and bright.

"Lots of European designers worked together to create this alluring atmosphere," the young man said enthusiastically, still holding his petite wife in his arms. "Do you like it?"

The girl nodded rapidly several times still looking around in disbelief.

"We will live here often when we go on business trips," he continued, walking them to another room, which looked more like a glamorous bedroom with a king-sized bed in the middle. "By the way, it's my favourite room…" Ikuto sighed joyfully, a hint of fervor could be heard in that sigh of his.

"You mean,_ you_ are going to live here when you are on an assignment," she spoke, trying to get a clear answer.

"No," the young man shook his head, "from now on I'm taking you with me. Yoru will live with Amy during the period of our absence. I have already solved this problem."

Amu could only arch her eyebrows in bewilderment, before Ikuto started to laugh and then swirl them, getting her loud squeals of objections:

"Put me down, you insane! You may drop me!"

And it happened on his will. He purposely let them both fall on a giant soft bed.

"After you have tied your life with mine, I will never let you fall," he whispered his emotional vow in her sensitive neck as he was lying on top of her. Then the young head of the family lifted his face up and looked at the beauty he had finally owned, but then he froze in his position. He wanted to remember this moment, to burn the image of her, wearing that fabulous white wedding gown, in his memories forever. Ikuto's lips curved into a gentle smile as he swallowed in anticipation.

If only she knew how absolutely adorable and appetizing she looked right now, laying on those pink sheets in her puffy wedding dress!

Amu smiled mischievously at him and pulled down her husband's face, which expressed visible admiration, towards her seductive lips of sakura colour. Her eyes were showing so many emotions and it made them look like sparkling ember in the sunlight.

The next moment their lips met in a sensual dance of love and gentleness.

No matter what they were doing that night, but believe us, that starting from that day, their life went perfectly and freely. It was as smooth as those silky pink sheets they were lying on during their honey-moon.

By the way, today Amu didn't care about what part of the world her husband took her to spend the first night of their married life. She would think about it later…

…when the morning comes.

**Owari**

**A/N ****And so… "Pink" is officially finished! Arigato, my dear readers-friends, for your support and for spending your precious free time reading this story! I had a great time writing it, and I hope that you had a great time reading and reviewing it. **

**My deepest respect to all of you!**

**I hope, we will see each other in my next works. I don't know if ever I be able to write another Shugo Chara fanfiction, but if I do, I will be glad to see you in the review block! I have to say that I have a plot for the next story, but I don't have time writing it…at the moment. The only hint I can tell you, is that the idea for the next fic is based on another beautiful song "Where the wild roses grow" by Nick Cave and Kylie Minogue. **

**Well, take care, guys! I love you!**

**With best wishes,**

**Katya aka Kit2000**


End file.
